you never know what you want
by rogueon
Summary: Artemis is tough she can take a hit be it physical or emotional. but when u keep pushing it then what do u expect from a kid. an evil abusive father, assassin for a sister, cripple x-con for a mother and a friend whose intentions arent innocent. see her break fall then grow into everything they are not. series of events would either make a KFxARTY or drive them away for new people.
1. Chapter 1

i dont own anty of the yj characters also keep an open mind as this is my first

Summary: this is story manly revolves around our favorite hot blond archer, and her struggles, and how she broke free. now she is truly happy and glowing.

there is comedy, romance,drama, tragedy, angst and most imp love between two people who had never expect to be so in love.

Set after insecurities

That night Artemis felt more insecure than ever, after the mission, after Roy and oh those not so pleasant words left by her dad. She was mentally beating herself up at the end of the night while in bed.

_Argh today was not my day. Red arrow, chesier, hey they kissed and still they think I'm not the one to be trusted puff, and Wally just had to make my communicator his souvenir! Like I can't feel any more hostile and vulnerable, people don't go around saying nice things then to just be so cold I know I deserved it but I screwed up, and the best part was dad u can be anything what u are. Like whatever I'm a hero!_

However there was a, but and what if there at the back of her head. She thought about talking to her mom but given her current state she didn't want to worry her. Green Oliver and batman would help but that would just make to keep a closer eye on her but still the last thing she needs is Robin Hood and a bat on her shoulder.

More than that She feared what would happen if her friends see her anything less then what she is, and would happen if they learn the truth about her family tree. She was scared of being left alone not that she was weak but the feeling sucks. By the one thing that has given her, reason to be friends who were like now family responsibility to do her best, and do what is right, and to do her.

To distract herself from thinking she put her iPod on and started listen to loud rock music (aren't alright by off springs) thinking _can't let what others/ say or do get to me I need to be stronger better and earn Wally's trust back._

The next morning, Artemis went out for an early run to clear her head a bit before the sun came up. She ran more then she normally would irritate, or more exhausted she was. She slowed down hands on her hip bone just a little bent over catching her breath, breathing in heavy she took of her head phones and just look around to see any stores open. Just a little ahead and across the streets was a convince store.

She made her way wiping the sweat off her face only to feel that her clothes had already quite a lot of sweat from her body while she was running. She lowered the zip of her hood jacket to reveal a white t and let her hoodie down. The she felt the sweat in her hair chill up a little making her alert.

Roaming around the store a little since no one was there might as well check out the cosmetics section feeling a little to embarrass to when other people are around. Lucky for miss Martian she can morph so then there is zatana she has some nice brand of cosmetics guess being in showbiz with Zatara has given her the early since of fashion and make up, Helps having your dad on the same side as you.

Picking up a light shade of red gloss, Artemis made her way to the refreshment, picking out 2 bottles of water one for now and the other for later and cup noodles. Filling it and having it there at the store she noticed how the kids were just running to catch the bus with there parents behind noticing how young and innocent the kids are, and thinking how ugly the parents are, that they would be the one to take that away.

"hum. This nice color but I think a darker one would be _you_." A man in dark jeans and white t under a dark jacket said only to have his face hidden beneath his plain black cap he seemed about 17-18 ish confused Artemis tries to see who is this weird guy talking to her like he has known her like almost forever. "who is it for a boy" there u see a smile on his face as he slowly to.. "did u have the talk with dear old dady" reveal his face.

Gasp.._its Derrick Coe (black spider)_

"I wonder if it's that speedy kid, little red bird, fish boy, or the little _tic_" he said the last one with a bit of hate

"_tick…_u are just upset that he kick your web " Artemis said with a bit of a smirk getting back to eating her noodles "what is it…. Why are you here?" she asked straight and cold.

"oh it you, im here cuz I want you your dad wants you to join the shadows" he said getting a little closer Artemis complete ignored his approach like it meant nothing to her but picked up the lip stick she snatched away, getting up putting it in her pocket and just drinking the rest of the soup straight from the bowl, too quickly finish up and leave.

"well too bad im not a criminal, yeah I might be the daughter but im not. So let me just make this clear for you and dad im not leaving my team nor am I joining the shadow!' she say this quick hard and straight any other normal person would back away but as Artemis brushed pass him he grabbed her arm and held on tight just get closer to whisper in her ear

"you can't run from the shadows" staring at her with a mischievous smile on her face. Before Artemis could fight with him to let go he released her walking back wards out the store fixing his cap to hid his eyes but not the smirk, he disappeared behind a few people walking in between them.

_I wont I have changed im with the young justice with the team doing something that I be proud of something that one day every child parent would be proud of. Ha but not my dad. I will change my life not make the same as my mom and dad,_ walking back to her place having her second water bottle she looks at her watch to find she still has time to kill before she head to mount justice might as well hit up her old friends from Gotham north.

.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey thanks for viewing ok couldn't really explain in the earlier chap. This Fic has a few of the OC, so be honest and tell me what seems to be missing.

I know there must a lot of thinking going on in chapter on but I just wanted to set a base line first. Ill tries to make it better. This fic as been at the back of my head for a while now but didn't know when was the right time. Anyway here it is enjoy.

Chapter 2

Half an hour later she came out of her building dressed like a normal girl her age with a hint of a bad girl feeling (imagine dark skinny jeans green tank top like shirt and her bad girl jacket)*

Her old school wasn't far just a few block away but that's not where she wanted to go, just a bit beyond the school there the basket ball court where most of the school kids hang, so did her friends.

Kids there just played some ball, danced to hip hop, or just sat on the bench bleacher and chill.

"yo A over here" a short slightly well bit (not fat but not skinny like Artemis) girl called over to her, Artemis made her way, not that it was a big thing but some people too notice to her and to stare her up and down like she didn't belong. But then she thought, that's high school for ya.

"Oh my will look who it is D, its princes A oh I mean Artemis how gracious of you to make u royal appearance in our present lives" an African America with dark hair said with sarcasm, stepping up to Artemis seeming all tough.

"ha, whatever J drop it" Artemis said making her way to sit with group, only that the other boys were playing ball who were running back shirtless to their bags to wipe off the sweet and drink water.

"Yo hold up A what are you doing here don't u have something what fancy to be, isn't that how all the Gotham Academy kids roll," throwing the cloth he cleaned himself from at Artemis.

Two other kids came back doing the same thing as the one before.

"Hey Ty I'm blind there is something really shinny sits there" the other black kid said as the group came close.

"Come on guys don't make this hard on me it's already suck being there with all the pricy kids, and having them talk about the _charity_ in school" she looked down for the first time letting it out. "saying not as good as the real thing" kicking the floor, everyone's face softened a little "having to prove myself day after day I'm good I can do it"

"Carlos" the kid who came to Artemis first he was tall and well built white kid. He had his almost like an army cut style so u can't really tell the color but u can assume that it's brown (just to get a picture how hot the guys were)

"Tyler" the black kid taller than the others, was also handsome he had black cornrows done.

"Lee" he was Korean and was the most hottest amongst them all, Artemis checked him out for a minute and took a breath almost like she was about to be entranced by that hot piece before turning to the girls

"Danica" she was white, a little meat (not fat) in all the right places. Wore short shorts with a trendy shirt with cuts and paint all over, she had long curly black hair.

"Jordan" was tall black girl with dead straight hair and a lot of toughness in her and more like a leader of the group. But they were all equal. When she looks at Artemis there was a lot of hardness.

"Look I know things have been a little weird and I haven't been around much" Ty scoff at much... "Ok… haven't been around since I have joined that new preppy school. But I swear there isn't a day that I wish things would go back to us being normal." She looks up and looks down again, some have given in to being cool to her from the look on their faces but "but I had to do this for my mom she would never forgive herself if I didn't go she would blame herself thinking it's her fault, she just wants me to take up every opportunity to make better and not to follow in her footsteps"

"yeah now u will go to a fancy school, fancy university, and will get a fancy job and marry fancy and just before all of this u will forget about us from north Gotham" Danica said sounding a little angry, like she was losing something precious to her.

"Danica u can send me to the north pole u guys will always be my best friends" Artemis said standing up and walking to Danica and holding her straight they looked at each other.

"girl u better not or I beat that skinny blond but of yours"

" you can try but I highly doubt it" she said.

"That's my girl" Ty hugging them both, both girl Ewing at the fact he was all sweaty and hugging them trying to get free

"Ty let go"

"Yeah you're sticky" Artemis said as she got free

"Now that you girls are done with your drama…. Can we go and get something to eat" Carlos said picking up his bag and wearing his clothes.

"Yeah I'm hungry too" Danica said she was happy everyone was cool with each other but the girl was hungry.

As they all went all joking around. Just then Artemis got a call on her phone. It was a private line she rarly gets private calls like the only so many time,

"Hey... I hate to take this its mom," she moved away just enough so they don't hear. Picks up..." yeah, what's up?"

"Artemis its Kaldur we have a mission the team is gathering you need …" Kaldur said with his cool calm and straight voice.

"Its we don't need _her_ we can do it on our own. We don't want another failure like yesterday."

"Roy!" Artemis heard robin say out from the back. Artemis sighed thinking that maybe she should stay out of this one. And just hang out of their radar.

Before Kaldur can say anything Artemis"hey it's ok I'm gonna stay out of this one," thinking of an excuse before Kaldur "I'm actually coming down with something… ill be become a burden. So u guys take care… Kaldur..."

"…" his silence a yeah go on...

"I'm sorry" then she hung up. Looking had her cell phone suddenly for no reason she thought of Wally..._ does he feel the same way? wait what its ok this whole thing will blow over just give him some time he would be back to being Baywatch"_ wait hold up". Artemis speeding up after them as they just turned the corner, she was grabbed her subconscious Artemis the archer took over only to push and punch whoever it was. But the punch was blocked by grabbing the other arm and pulling her in still keeping a firm grip on both.

"Lee!" said a surprise Artemis

"Look they teach u a lot more than just big words at that new fancy school of yours." He let go and Artemis took a step or to back, fixing herself feeling a light blush coming along, Trying hard to hide it. Walking together to where the guys were at, a blush and a smile came on Artemis, but she looked away not wanting Lee to see it, she did find him attractive, he was tall well built and he was walking around shirtless so every girl just took in his body and those perfect six pack abs.

Lee noticed that Artemis was getting a little flush around him right, which made him smirk and appreciate it so we walked close not to tease but maybe he found her attractive right now seeing her after such a long time.

Mount justice

Toon toon toon.

(In the room the everyone except kf and superboy

Speed in Wally "so when do we leave… How long till Artemis gets here? I'm sure she might be right on it to show how tough she…"

Kaldur turns to face them "Artemis wishes to stay out, apparently she is under the weather or flu" the Atlantian said awkwardly as he did not understand if it is serious or not for the humans. "We move out in 15" super boy walks in

Wally felt bad that she wasn't coming thinking that he should not had called her out like that in front of everyone, and for the first time she didn't argue back so that made him feel more guilty.

"Ok so we all know our mission there will be just a slight change since Artemis isn't coming …."

Megan, superboy, robin felt bad for her all for different reasons.

"Poor Artemis…. Hello Megan" with her signature hitting lightly hitting her forehead "we forgot to give wolf food."

"I already did... he would probably go to sleep now" super boy said just after petting spear,

Roy examining his set of arrows just when Wally comes up and says "hey Roy…"

"Hun."

"Listen I know u have your issues with Artemis but just lay off her, I'm sure it isn't easy for her as well, where both of green arrows potages are on the same team. And..."

He was cut off by Roy "you think I feel insecure, u are gravely mistaken, there is a mole on the team and suspect no. is Artemis tell me what you know about her…"

A/n. ok soo this might seem long too but just know that some of Arteims's friends play an important part to her character development. Ill try to keep it as close to the tv show as can, but don't hate me if it may seem a little independent sometimes. And also think of Artemis friends as cool tough people u know like, very off the streets. Let me know if if u have anything u would want me to add ill try and see if it fits, also it has barly started. And don't worry u will get to see the team as well in action and there will be Wally Artemis and many more.

Also it is vvery clear that Jordan and Artemis are good friends and also that she has some abandonment issues.

Please R/R love u guys


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. hi there, thanks for viewing and reviewing yeah, I have made a lot of spelling mistakes will be careful now, and my isn't English it's just that I I'm writing really fast therefore eat up a few words :P also have dyslexia and this is the first fic I have ever written in my life and I'm happy that jedi-Padawan14 XxSlayerChickxX Have left reviewed it constructive criticism is the best way I work. Ok so this chap may be slightly longer, cuz there are a couple of things going on that, you might like, just keep reading and reviewing

Mount Justice

"What do you mean… she is my teammate, my friend and she has proven herself countless of times not that she had to but she has made her own place on the team "Wally was getting angry now "and you…"

Cut off by Roy "and me what!" he said angrily and he stood up to face Wally, Roy must have been a bit taller then Wally "you don't know anything! She is keep secrets from the team for starters she is not Green Arrows niece, but instead she is just a wannbe green who Green Arrow picked up from the streets of Gotham"

"what?" Wally was confused but then it made sense since it was her arrow that saved him in Gotham from that robot, (ep schooled) but then Wally thought _so she was keeping secrets _ but then it hurt that he didn't know this also she didn't trust them enough to tell them this, didn't trust him. (ouch that hurt).

"think you know her ha don't kid me" he said mockingly as he walk past him his gear in hand toward the Bio-ship after Zatana and Megan. Just then Roy felt a firm hand on his shoulders; he stop just turned his head to look who it was though her already had a idea who it would be. It was Wally not look at Roy but instead looking at the ground.

"whatever it may be its her secret, you have no right to hold this against her she will tell us when she is ready also…" now looking up at Roy with fire in his eyes "ill say this one last time! Back off Artemis" Wally got on the ship before Roy did. Roy couldn't care what Wally said, he is still not gonna trust her.

"What's going on with them?" Zatana asked.

"That's strange I thought Wally and Roy were good friends" Megan said robin and super boy not too far from then heard the girls talking .

"Probably over Artemis" said Dick

"how do u know?" Zatana asked walking in to the ship in normal clothes.

"because I heard them they weren't exactly quiet know" Dick said with a light smile.

"Oh… but why" Conner asked not that he cared about Roy but for Artemis he was worried.

Before Dick can open his mouth… Kaldur tell to team that its time to move, before getting on the ship.

"Will tell u on they way".

Zatana and Megan seemed like they really wanted to know, haha girls.

Just then everyone seated themselves and then the Bio-ship exited,

Gotham city

Sleazy Pizza

It was one of the most gross greasy and cheesy pizza in the neighborhood, and that was the best place they could be at right now with some kids from their neighborhood where everyone one knew everyone. And that's where the gang went to eat, they were pretty much regulars, one could tell just by the way they walking and spoke to a man somewhere in his late forties greeting them and making small jokes.

Ty fist bumped a little girl who sat there and she gave Ty a real big smile like she just got a present. They all took a seat in the Conner by the window girls all sat on one site of the table while the guys sat on the other. Jordon sat opposite Carlos, Ty opposite Danica, and lee opposite Artemis. See that Artemis was going to sit by the window lee made a move to sit closer by but the girls were too close together, so he sat across her, though no one noticed what he was trying to do.

"Hey pop 3 pepperoni pizzas here with extra cheese and make it a lill spicy yo" Ty said with a glee only to disappear when he looked at Danica looking at him like he isn't human.

"Im on a diet! Why Ty why ty do you torture me so…" grabbing at the basket of cheese sticks. She felt so guilty eating yet she was and under her breath what a bad idea it is to come here and the weight she would gain, but having it anyway.

Ty in self defense "girl don't go hating the brother for hunger." He said but then Danica shot him a look to kill "listen im telling you I can help u lose weight." With a hopeful smile

"oh really how" pretending like she is interested,

"by my own full proof method of Ty getting u all tight" he said oh so proud, where everyone at the table started to laugh

"Danica u don't need to lose weight ur perfect," Danica went from being down to being happy and a smile grew "btw Ty that was so lame I've been gone what a few months and ur…."

They were interrupted by their order. Danica looked at it horrified, but ate it anyway, they all enjoyed made jokes pulled at each other ate, and Artemis had completely forgotten about her worries, it was only when the mention of super hero's bring her down from 7 points happy mood to 4, but either way she enjoyed herself only knowing she cant be completely honest about herself with them, but then again she thought _ what they don't know can't hurt them right, I wanna tell them but there is a reason why I wear a mask besides Green and the Bats would kill me_

Lee occasionally noticed that she was purely relaxed but something was still bothering her, but whenever she would look at him he would smile, she would smile back but then look away real quick. _ Shes fun and cute to,, wait its Artemis the girl u grew up with she's a friend can't think of her like that stop thinking about her, _ Only to look away. And involve himself with what was going on.

"so …"while eating his last slice of pizza "tell us how is it like there at your new school?" he asked in between bits

"its ok I guess…" she said sipping her drink laid back on her seat.

"I mean you never told us how the kids there, I mean if there are airy, snobby or just dumb made of money or…"

"they are all right" Jordon was cut by Artemis, "they are nice" they kept looking listening to Artemis then after a while, she took a breath "they d have a lot of air in them, and some are pretty much full of it" now not talking about the kid at G.A. but the team, I was put together with this group, we were assigned on a miss… I mean project together. There was some difficulty at first" air quoting "I took one of their friends place"…" in the group assignment." Everyone listen attentively over the hip hop music and people talking the in the food parlor "there was this one guy who wasn't so welcoming " that made everyone even more alert.

"You want us to catch that punk and straighten him out "Artemis laughed real light at what Jordan said while cracking her knuckles _yeah sure like they can catch him_

"yeah anyone giving you a hard time you tell us we got you back." Jordan said looking at everyone else to make sure they all agree, they all nodded,

"Who that who that.." Carlos trying to sound real macho scary like.

Artemis laughed real light " don't be crazy, its all good now they are all nice cool, its just that he was just looking out for his friend which was sweet…but since that other kid came back he has issues with me… and I did something stupid and now Wally is upset with me" _what! _Realizing what she said Artemis tried to cover quick " I mean the team is sort of upset" they give her a cheeky smile, while lee just studied her reaction and wondering _who is this Wally puff and type of a name is Wally mentally rolling his eyes. _

"oh no Wally is upset that cant be good' Jordan and Danica teased as did the other guys awing, or just making sad puppy dog eyes and pouting,

"Whatever" Artemis said crossing her arms she hid her embarrassed face while sipping her drink,

"so where to now? Wanna got to the arcade?" lee spoke up after awhile, wiping his face and hands trying to change the topic, for some odd reason this topic bothered him, after they paid the bill they all headed for the arcade.

Boston

Imagine a fight scene with a low key drug dealers base only that the team is out no. as usual but also winning, thanks to each of there on abilities how every kid flash was very good today as he took down quite some of the bad guys on his own, speeding from here to there real fast,

Speedy and Kaldur after the leader, Nito, he was running away with a box, till Kaldur with his impressive majestic water morphed (or whatever it is ) used to make Nito fall. When he tripped, another bad guy just ran up and kicked the box into the compartment elevator and it went down. Red arrow made his way shot an arrow to bring it back up but he was pushed out of the way making his last arrow fall. And within that time Nito Kaldur had taken confined him.

Just as the team was gathering, and taking in the information and were exchanging them, they found that the drug was a lethal mind body control, they had derived information that from the a human experiments that they saw and if that drug was made with more carful chemical then they could control almost everyone and anyone that ease, but the drugs were very unstable and would have a different effect on different people. now there are stages of how the drug may more initially its suppose control the mind and body only but it has its control for about a day before it enters the stages of slow death, first the body would get cold as ice, then it will become hot, paranoia, hallucination, impulsive behavior, aggression, then ultimate brain damage.

This is what the men were discussing and were only exchanging the boxes only to find how to improve it. That was when they were spotted and the team went in to active battle mode Nito was the scientist, Who is now under their custody .

"and there for we have failed and were unsuccessful to acquire the drug," Kaldur was reporting to batman man with the team in the room, "but we have however caught the scientist, we can probably acquire more information from him."

"this case will be now a league priority " batman said with the straight face he was still as ever looking at the team "where is Artemis?" Batman asked. Wally looked at Roy,

"she is not here" Kaldur said not looking at batman.

"I can see that but why?"

_cuz of Roy and me and yesterday_ Wally thought

" This was an official team mission, may be that one more no. would have helped in preventing the battles of tomorrow"" Kaldur new that batman was right.

"my apologies"

"yu all are dismissed" batman said leaving out of the zeta tube,

"its all your fault if you hadn't made things difficult for Artemis she would have been here and we would have one" Wally said walking up to Roy.

"if she was here we might have not even caught Dr. Nito" Roy answered back both boys had a little and anger frustration in their voice.

"Conner stop them before it gets ugly" Megan said to Conner

"just let the boys talk it out this could be healthy for them" Zatana said

"or it could get ugly" robin said

"ENOUGH! Either way if she was here, we don't know what would happen if she was here and it doesn't really matter all that matters is that our mission is over and lets hope this is the end of this story now everyone return to your homes. I will see everyone tomorrow" Kaldur said as he also exits from the zeta tube.

Roy and Wally after giving each other a scary stare both left as well,

"why doesn't Wally just ask Artemis out already it will save us all the drama" Conner said

"hello Megan (hey signature hitting the head) speaking of dramas my show is about to start the re-runs of Hello Megan! Zatana will you watch with me" she asked excitedly locking her arms with Zatana.

"hum I have to go and take a shower" she said sliding her arm out of Megans "but ill be out _just right after that how ends then we could do something " _

"_whatever, " Conner looked way, and walked in the opposite direction of robin. _

"_Recognized kid flash B03" through the white light Wally walks out in normal civilian clothes right in front of robin._

"hum… hey your back?" robin said crossing his arms,

"yeah I thought that we could you know hang for awhile, its been long, " he said trying to sound sincere

"we just did about 5 minutes ago" now robin was just confused. "Besides im tried gonna hit the sheets" he said walking way to the zeta tube

"wait what hey.. if your so tired then lets keep it close to your place like say Gotham" it was then robin realized what he meant right now, he turned around and gave Wally a mischievous smile.

"its ok we can go to your place " he said kidding thought he was going to Gotham

"no no yours"

"no yours" no yours"

"recognize kid flash… robin…"

Robin walking down the streets of Gotham, sill shades on, with Wally side by side.

"so you have known that Artemis lives here in Gotham and not Star City like green arrow." They said sipping a can of drink in there hand.

"yeah.. I am a detective you know, hey girl just needs time to open up," Wally looks down as he listen to robin. "even though u guys fought a lot, I still think that out of everyone ur the one she is closes to." That made Wally a little happy inside, which was shown by his expression.

"aren't you curious where she lives" he shook his head for no, but in reality he did want to know quite badly,

Just then a couple ran past them from around the corner really fast both holding hands the guy leading the girl. They ran pass them that they made both Dick and Wally fall on their butts. The couple didn't look but since they were in hurry, annoyed at what was that, wiping the street dust off of them,

"Sorry "the girl said still laughing and running, Wally was alert and too in the girls back running, then it hit him that's Artemis.

"Wait Dick that's Artemis" dick also tried to see but he couldn't see clear it was late already around after 10, " why was she running soo fast? Who was she running from? _ And who was the guy with her"_

Suddenly 4 men around there mid 30s thugs were running there way, with a baseball bat and steel chains, so any idiot can put 2 and 2 together, both Dick and Wally smiled at each other like they knew exactly what they were thinking. And that's when Wally put on his goggles and Dick took out his utility belt and was in a fighting stance.

Two teens ran in to the ally, laughing while trying really hard to breathe both were standing against the wall trying stand, side by side,

"you think we lost them?"

"yeah I think we did" lee said, "wahoo that was fun"

Seriously havnt had fun like this for a while now, lee was looking at Artemis as she tried real hard to breathe between her laughing, Artemis felt his eyes on her and looked at him, as if she wasn't already red from running now her ears were also.

"I have got something for you" lee said taking out a cd from his bag, and handing it over to her.

"what is this?" she said as she took it.

"It's a mix I made for you thought of a good time to give it to you since awhile now but… didn't know how or when" he said looking at her with sincerity. Artemis put her hair behind her ear. "I know it cant be easy switching schools trust me I know. I was born into that world' Artemis shot to look at him se didn't know this.

"what..?"

"yeah that was before my dad died, and his brothers, my uncle took over leaving me and my mum with nothing, but anyway its all in the past now, but I will take my dad's company back real soon don't worry ." he said it like it was a very light topic so that she doesn't feel uncomfortable . Now he stood in front of her, placing both hands by the walls on both side of her head and he inched his face close getting Artemis more flushed. Trying hard to stay cool she looked up at him. So it would seem like she can't escape him. "Don't let them push you are strong ….for a girl" he teased she looked down and back up again only to have him kiss her by surprise. It was her first kiss and it was soft. Then half a minute later he backed away. "Don't be a stranger, u know where I'm at ill be waiting to know where u stand."

Artemis was just confused what had just happened trying to understand, she was soo lost she didn't even realize that Dick and Wally were just there and saw everything. Wally soo angry Dick can actually feel hot standing next to him,

"lets go" he said as he walk away he cant believe what he just saw what just happened. _Is this why she didn't wanna come on the mission today? And I was soo stupid to back her up clearly, she is good I was feeling guilty and has people backing her up here. And why do I care so much she can kiss whoever she wants she is a free agent _

At this point Dick had no idea what was happening or how to help his friend he followed Wally.

Unknown to them but Artemis was being watched. A tall shadow figure was watching over her and saw everything " don't worry Artemis I will make you'll come back soon don't worry.

A.N stayed up all night writing this R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Preview:

Two teens ran in to the ally, laughing while trying really hard to breathe both were standing against the wall trying stand, side by side,

"you think we lost them?"

"yeah I think we did" lee said, "wahoo that was fun"

Seriously havnt had fun like this for a while now, lee was looking at Artemis as she tried real hard to breathe between her laughing, Artemis felt his eyes on her and looked at him, as if she wasn't already red from running now her ears were also.

"I have got something for you" lee said taking out a cd from his bag, and handing it over to her.

"what is this?" she said as she took it.

"It's a mix I made for you thought of a good time to give it to you since awhile now but… didn't know how or when" he said looking at her with sincerity. Artemis put her hair behind her ear. "I know it cant be easy switching schools trust me I know. I was born into that world' Artemis shot to look at him se didn't know this.

"what..?"

"yeah that was before my dad died, and his brothers, my uncle took over leaving me and my mum with nothing, but anyway its all in the past now, but I will take my dad's company back real soon don't worry ." he said it like it was a very light topic so that she doesn't feel uncomfortable . Now he stood in front of her, placing both hands by the walls on both side of her head and he inched his face close getting Artemis more flushed. Trying hard to stay cool she looked up at him. So it would seem like she can't escape him. "Don't let them push you are strong ….for a girl" he teased she looked down and back up again only to have him kiss her by surprise. It was her first kiss and it was soft. Then half a minute later he backed away. "Don't be a stranger, u know where I'm at ill be waiting to know where u stand."

Artemis was just confused what had just happened trying to understand, she was soo lost she didn't even realize that Dick and Wally were just there and saw everything. Wally soo angry Dick can actually feel hot standing next to him,

"lets go" he said as he walk away he cant believe what he just saw what just happened. _Is this why she didn't wanna come on the mission today? And I was soo stupid to back her up clearly, she is good I was feeling guilty and has people backing her up here. And why do I care so much she can kiss whoever she wants she is a free agent _

At this point Dick had no idea what was happening or how to help his friend he followed Wally.

Unknown to them but Artemis was being watched. A tall shadow figure was watching over her and saw everything " don't worry Artemis I will make you'll come back soon don't worry.

A.N stayed up all night writing this R&R

A.N. let you imagination take over try and in your own version, in you head see it play like you can actually see it feel it happening, try and connect with my crappy writing, give it time, ill will improve muwah!

Mount Justice.

"Recognized kid flash B…" Wally walked in to find Roy and Artemis in combat, _ whats going on Roy and Artemis together really even if its training, I must have hit my head pretty hard yesterday nothing seems normal,_

"hey you ok?" Wally was surprised and didn't even notice robin, team and black canary, all standing around them.

"huh?... oh yeah im good just a little tired" he didn't seem as hype as usual "how come she's here thought she might have a date today," Wally said like he didn't care

" how do you know?" Wally just looked at robin confused so she does have a date then he looked back at them brawl "I heard her talking to the girls she is gonna go later today, I think that she said the guys name is lee" the more Wally heard the more irritated he got, and it was clear on his face he narrowed his eyes looking at her," hey you ok"

"off course why wouldn't I be" Dick could clearly see he was lying

Sigh "if like her that much why don't you just ask her out" Conner said as he joined to stand by them. They both looked at him Wally quicker then Dick he hid a smirk.

"what puff why would I ask her out I don't even like her like that" Wally said with both hands on his hip to seem more firm, Then looking back at their two team mates in battle.

Artemis and Roy were at it, they were almost at the same level, but soon Roy got the upper hand and pinned Artemis to the ground, "please give me a challenge"

"Challenge, want me to call cherisher for you" wahoo Roy just remember the kiss that cherisher and he had, distracted by that thought, Artemis found an opening and the positions were changed; now she had him pinned to the ground. Roy was surprised at the same time really pissed that he let her have it.

"well I guess not " with that she got up and looked down at him only so he could see her smiling over him, then walked up to black canary, who gave Roy a hand to get up,

"Roy you should never let ur opponent have an advantage over you and even if they do stay focus on the current situation." She said

"you right I should pay more attention to my enemy" indicating the last word at Artemis.

"Artemis and Roy hit the showers, alright team that's all for today" with that she left the area,

"Artemis I need a word with you" Kaldur called from behind before she left the room, Artemis knew that she was gonna get it from Kaldur now or later so she took sighed.

"yeah" she walked up to him to see whats up.

Wally look from the opposite side of the room he was curious what were they talking about _was she now just gonna take off what if we have an assignment then what? Is she gonna chose that guy over the team over the worlds safety over m.._

"hey Wally listen " his thoughts were broken by the sudden appearance of Megan and Zatana,

"huh… hey whats up," he asked now looking at them.

" well Zatana and I were thinking that why don't we have a bar b que like next week?" Megan asked hoping that he would say that he is in

"yeah sure whatever" he said now looking back at Artemis only that she wasn't there, about to leave and follow when Zatana stopped him

"but everyone has to chip in, hum (thinking ) why don't you get smors, " Zatana said

"ok, sure whatever" walking away, now looking for Artemis he dosnt now why but he just had to find her

"Artemis was in the shower just thinking over what Kaldur said

"_Artemis in know things are complicated with Roy on the team but you need to understand that you to are different and neither should have an issue with either, and I would suggest that you also welcome the idea of him being on the team, because like it or not he is a member" wahoo Artemis was taken a back. Kaldur sighed "my apologies Artemis, its just what the team has been going through isn't healthy for anyone nor is it for you. And I want to tell you there is nothing you need to we worried about him being here, u are a member of this team like anyone else and have your own place so please try and co operate with Roy he is difficult adjusting with at first but… just try for the team"_

_He was right Kaldur and I need to stop hating him or feeling insecure, I need to move on and get over it._

Artemis made her way out of the shower and heading toward her room wearing shorts and a tank top her hair wrap around in a towel to dry off, each member had their own room if needed, she walked in and suddenly someone closed the door behind her, she instantly turned to see who it was

"Where were you yesterday?" Wally said as he made his way to her, suddenly he seemed to attractive approaching her, but she ignored it

"not here " trying to be smart , she was using the towel to dry her hair, not giving him any importance, this made him angry. Wally grabbed her towel,

"im serious where were you why weren't you here?" he looked in to her eye looking for something but he didn't know what " we had a mission"

"I was out I need a day off time to think, some space" she said at the last part she released herself from his grip and turned away, drying her wet long hair again, Wally suddenly grabbed one arm spun her around to face him her wet hair hitting both of their face which stung a bit and took the towel to toss it on the bed, then grabbed both her arms holding her close and firm. "Wally… what… let go"

"space you say, what's was it that you wanted space from your insecurities Roy well get over it and if you on this team you need to give your 100%" his words were so harsh it hurt, Still trying to get free.

"Wally are you crazy let go" she struggled

"im crazy.. well im not the one who was ki.." he didn't complete the words and just let her go.

She sighed misreading him, "Wally I know what you're thinking and im sorry for putting everyone in this position, everyone was welcoming to me but you and now that you had my back I let you down and I know it must hurt you a lot but, yes I needed time to get over it but im back 100% on the team and dedicated" Artemis would have never said anything like, but watching Wally act this way really did make her think yeah maybe he was right. Wally was confused that was not why he was angry and that isn't the point at all. Artemis walked to her study table picking up her hair brush, Wally walked slowly to her taking in how gorgeous she was looking from the back hair all wet. He placed both hands on the study trapping her in between himself and the table he placed his head on the back of her shoulders, and sighed

"that not why"

"Wally" Artemis said a little confused and was trying to get free. But Wally would move

"shuu, just for a minute " and surprisingly Artemis didn't move and allowed him to hold her from the back, then a minute later, "yeah its true you still smell bad he said jokingly to lift the air, Artemis side punched him, anyway so what are your plans for tonight. He asked leaning against the table.

"im going out with friends from school, you" he didn't like hearing it he wanted to know who,

"oh me well you know im a very popular guy girls just cant stay away, from this hot piece, btw anyone special? I mean who are your friend =s never heard of them," laughing at the hot piece part and rolling her eyes,

"well I havnt heard about of your friends either, now to think about it I guess we don't know about each other that on team weird huh" she said tying her hair. "Any way do you plan on living in my room " she said with one eye brow cocked.

"well if u want me too" she said with a flirty grin" Artemis made her way to push him out the door.

Just as he is about to be thrown out "hey Artemis "

"yeah"

"but you would tell me if there is anything important going on in your life right..?" she looked away trying to hid her eye if they said anything" why would I tell you" shoving him out even more.

"because I care about you and you would tell me right cuz see we are friends and we have to look out for each other."

she smiled back at him and hugged him "I don't wy your so worried but don't be im ok" she smiled at him, and just as he as about to leave he pulled her in to kiss her on the cheek, as looked like a round tomato, wide eyed she was not expecting that. "Take care beautiful" and with that he speed away. around the corner. _ Alright now that would giver her something to think about, that is if she feels the same way, she has to feel the same way" _ Wally was frustrated no way was he gonna just wait and hear it from some other source about her hang out. Wally had a mission.

_Wat just happened, how did it happen, no no don't tell me I liked it and want more of it no no. let just think about lee. Lee. Lee. Lee. Wally oh god! Do I like Wally, come on he is soo annoying plus he likes Megan and will probably like someone else tomorrow. Ok now just take a breath and stop thinking about Wally _

Gotham City

Abandon house

"I can do it, I can do it now" a masked man said in the dark

"I told you to wait" said sports master," beside I don't think your quite up for the job,"

"I am more them capable to handle the girl" he said harshly

"Carful that's my daughter ur are talking about Derrick" sports master said pointing the knife at his throat.

Derricks silence meant ok

"besides we want to pluck the fruit when its ripe, you just do what have been doing and keep showing her the direction, we don't wanna push to hard but a little push is sometimes necessary" he said with that he threw a knife at lees picture right on in the middle of the brows

A.N up all night writing its like my friends say im very forget full if I have an idea I write it or else I may just loose it for ever


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. ok i know this chapter is long and some might find it annoying it just each time I come to write it my ideas change. So bare with me and please review it and tell me what is wrong, constructive criticism always help. I deal better with though love just lay it out straight, u like it hate it what… muwahh3

Gotham City

Artemis was getting ready in her room with J and D in as well. They were going to one of there (her former high school) dance, they were all dressed not in gowns,

D wore a skirt with a party shirt and lots of bling (jewelry and like big load jewelry) and heels,

J wore short shorts with a half shirt thank top under a load gold hoodie, school girl shoes and long thigh high socks,

Artemis wore black skinny jeans, white t-shirt which seemed small for her size, (courtesy of J &D for her tool look hot) and a black leather jacket, and black knee length heal boots.

"J whose gonna pick us up? " D asked from doing her make up

"lee said he would with Ty, hurry they would be here any min," she said, as she looked at the mirror to see if there was anything that she needed to do.

"hold up we still need to help A, " she said, holding a flat iron to do Artemis hair.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Artemis said leaning back wards from D.

"oh honey you so need fix that im telling you will look really hot with a high pony tail" Artemis insist on having her hair tied and not open.

"How much longer?" Artemis asked, D was busy with her hair giving her a back coming, with a high ponytail, and J was just finishing up her eyes.

"almost done" Ds phone rang she looked at it to see who it was, it was Ty she answered "talk!... ahan ok 2 ill think about it," with that she hung up,

"what was that all about" J asked

"oh it was Ty they are down stairs and that we should get down, I said we will think about it " she said with a smile

"that's my girl im so proud of you" J said patting her on the back

"wait why?" Artemis didn't understand what was going on,

"all done now lets move" J said after 5 mins and not answering Artemis question, Looking at herself one last time before heading out. Artemis looked at herself that how she looked.

"wahoo I look hot," the dance wasn't like one of those formal ones but a casual thing with music, club music.

they made their way out of the building, when the boys saw them naturally they commented on how fine they all were looking. Then after 10-15 mins car ride they arrive at the school and make there way to the auditorium. And slowly everyone went on to the dance floor, Artemis felt so alien, she has never been to one of these unless it was to kidnap someone, so she sat at the table by herself. What Artemis didn't know was that watched like a hawk, from the other side of the room,

"dude you are soo jealous" Dick said from sipping his drink and patting Wallys back.

"no im not well im just worried you know . don't.. don't you remember last night the 4 BIG UGLY thugs" emphasizing with hand gestures.

"sure and we all know that she cant handle herself, wonder how she survives on the missions," Dick replied mockingly.

"whatever besides we get to party too.

"sure … all we are doing is sitting watching Artemis… " he was cut off by Wally.

'Why aren't you dancing" lee yelled at Artemis, over the loud music.

"cuz …. I don't dance." She said leaning mack and moving her head left right like a no. crossing her arms and legs. Lee took a seat behind her so he could speek in her ear directly. (somebody didn't like that)

"strange to come to a dance but don't dance, hum.." he said in a weird way "makes you wonder if you came here for the dance or something else. come with " he said taking her hand.

"they seem close," Wally said trying to get a closer a better look, from across the auditorium.

"I think they are Wally since considering that they … kissed" Dick said it like that on purpose, he was kinda enjoyed it how Wally acting, this was amusing for him. Wally shot him a look of shut up.

"come on if she was dating somebody she would tell us you know, im sure she would," he said the last part a little low so dick couldn't here, oh but he heard.

"wait where are they going?" Wally sat up more properly too see.

"wait where," Artemis asked resisting at first.

"shhuu just come," Artemis then followed.

"ok " they exited the auditorium and went out in to the hall.

"come on lets go" Wally said as he got up to follow

"lets just give them some space" Dick said. Now he didn't really care he knew Artemis can handle herself. But Wally shot him a look that said shut it and get up!

Dick sighed and followed through the crowed, and out into the hallway, now they didn't see which way they went so they just quietly were looking around hoping to find someone.

Now in the basket ball gym, lee sighed "listen I want to tell u something" Artemis wasn't ready to hear it lee understood what she was thinking, and said " its not what you thinking , I wanted to tell you that from next month… I… *sighed* will be joining Gotham academy from next week." Artemis was even more surprised she thought he was joining because of her,

"what!"and the whole gym echoed with her what.

"shuu keep it down, will you its not like anything will happen to you I still have a week left, and wanna keep my transcripts clean" he said in a cool and funny way

"but wait what? Why" she was taken aback, she didn't want him to join because of her.

"don't freak," he said holding up his hand to calm her down. "remember I told you about my uncle and my dad died but we were rich and all," she nodded "well we have been in this court battle, with my uncle he is well plotting to get rid of us they say it might get messy to over through him from the board… keeping my fingered crossed, ever since to take control, now since im 18 I have full control and will be joining G.A from next week, I wouldn't want to join but my mom really wants me too." Artemis looked down at the ground understanding him and his situation,

"yeah moms they just want what is best, but sometimes u just want space." She said looking at the ground,

"yeah puff mothers, but then I thought that for my mom this is nothing compared to the thing I have put her through." She looked back at him giving him an encouraging smile. "besides it wouldn't be all that bad your also there, " he says with a smile, and taking her hand. She awkwardly shift away and moving her hand from his.

"hum listen lee, about that … I don't wanna get into any relationships right now there is a lot going on and I need to settle before I start dating any one. And given our history I think it will be awhile," she says this and gets up holding herself like she is cold but she wasn't.

"well if it isn't my two most favorite people of the day, its like killing two birds with one stone how fun" Artemis was now very alert and tried to find the source of the sound and where did it come from though she knew who it was. But she has so hoped that this time only she was wrong.

From the shadows, hook, Cheshire and black spider come in to view.

"you know them !" "they are after you!" both Artemis and lee said at the same time looking at eachother.

"Artemis get behind me" he said as he stood infront of Artemis holding out his hand to defend her and keep her back, Artemis just thought this was her thing to say, but how can she say it without alerting him of her identity, then she quickly thought.

"no lee you get back and get out of here," lee just stood confused and was getting upset, _thinking this is no time to be cool and heroic, she is just a girl what can she do against them slap them pull their hair_ but before lee could say anything Artemis got in front "I took a lot of self defense class at G.A and im quite good."

"how cute" Cheshire took out the sai "it dosnt matter we will still take you," they charged at them,

Artemis held her own but it seemed like Cheshire was going easy on lee, she was playing with him. While Artemis went up against black spider and hook. She did not have anything on her, all she could do was doge there attacks and try and see an opening to attack, she tried to fight them off, and to mention she wasn't bad but pretty good, too keep both hook and black spider off her she was now on the bleachers, just then hook, hooked her in the back which made her stumble and fall all the way down,

"Artemis!" lee shouted only to be punch in the face, by Cheshire. Ouch it hurt, hurt them both, but she tried to get up, but black spider webbed her down both hand and foot. He then stood over her defenseless body.

"not so good are you now" he got down pulling her in from her confide legs. "Cheshire lets end this." He said

"yeah im getting bored anyway." She had knocked him out. And just when she walking up to his body slowly, he stirs, and is trying to get up "I like you but, its sad I have to end you. "just when she is about to strike, just then something is thrown at her feet, only to realize its an explosive and she backs away, but not soon enough to avoid the impact from the explosion, kid flash, in a flash picks up Artemis and speeds away as, robin dose the same for black spider and hook, they also fly back from the explosion.

Back at the auditorium everyone feels the explosion and all are rushing out the school. Its chaos some kids are being overdramatic and start crying some trying to stay calm and exit as speedily they can without going frantic.

Before Artemis can register kid flash puts her down untying her hands and foot "what, where… where did you come from?" she asked surprisingly, as kid flash freed her arms he didn't say anything but just looked in to her eyes and said nothing but just looked into her eyes with deep meaning, for a moment there everything stopped in the world for just for a moment, until From the gym lee whos half leaning on robin come out. And rest right next to kid flash and Artemis.

Artimes didn't say anything she didn't want to infront of lee. Then lee broke the silence, "what how?"

Robin and kid flash were in full costume.

"we were on patrol and saw some unusual activities happening in the the gym," robin told them which was good enough as lee bought it, but Artemis knew better. And she would ask them how did…. and why where they there.

"OMG… Artemis are you ok ," lee said with worry in his voice. Unconsciously pushing past kid flash (oh now kid was angry) and holding Artemis's face from both sides, and checking to see if there were any broken bones. Not that he would know but, yeah there wasn't. "im so sorry" .

"im ok it wont pain till tomorrow," she said half smiling then looking at kid and robin, when they all know they have handles much worse. Lee hugged her and they were getting up now. "We have got to get out of here"

"wahoo the new place ur at must be really good" robin and kid flash looked at each other then at Artemis thinking that dose he know? Artemis understood what robin and kid flash were saying thinking they didn't need Megans mind link to get this.

"yeah thet teach us all that self-defense taekwondo at my _new_ school, aAAk" Artemis groaned in pain. But kid flash held her, it was her sides that hurt, and without any warning kid flash picked her up (bridal style)

"robin you take care of _this kid _ ill take Artemis to a doctor," now looking down at Artemis "need to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding"

"bu…." And kid flash ran away from them,

"hum ok.. we should leave before they return" robin said awkwardly he hated kid flash for leaving him like this,

"she will be ok right…. its all my fault" robin took notice and as they headed out robin wanted to know why dose he feel responsible, curiosity is in the blood of a detective you see.

"Wally where are you taking me put me down.." she yelled and Wally stopped in an ally way near one of there zeta tube disguised as an out of order phone booth. "whats going on?" she demanded to know

"I don't know" putting her down "why don't you tell me, for starters, where do u live?" he yelled at the last part she almost lost her balance there while getting off.

"excuse me, what" surprised she was

"yeah I just found out u live here and that you ar…" he didn't complete it. He clenched his fist he was soo frustrated, Artemis freaked wait dose he know about my family she had to be sure.

"what did you say?" she asked softly. Kid flash turned away, thinking if he doesn't look at her he could just shake this feeling off but it was of no use. Artemis turned him around to face her. "what did you say?" he just looked away "yeah I live here, in Gotham so dose it really matter if I live here or in star city, what were you gonna say and what else do you know?" he looked at her and now he was angry is she really that insecure? He held both arms looking in to her eyes

"that day… on the bio ship… did my words mean anything to you?"

"I… Wally it did… its just…" didn't know what to say.

"forget it you don't trust me, you didn't even trust me enough to tell me that u have a boyfriend…" Artemis shook him off she was kind of amused, he thought that lee was her boyfriend.

"what he isn't my boyfriend, yeah we dated but I don't wanna be in a relationship, its over now…" Wally was angry thinking that she is lying.

"Artemis don't lie i… I heard robin saw u kissing that guy." He quickly covered didn't wanna be exposed.

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me and it didn't meet anything!"she said quickly feeling embarrassed now she was getting angry also,

"so you would let just any guy kiss you and it would mean nothing to you" Wally yelled as he was approaching her, she backed way into a corner with Wally right at her face, and then just out of nowhere, Wally cupped her face "you cant just let any guy kiss you, and if they do what should u do?" then he just crashed his lips on to hers! Artemis grabbed him by his shirt around the chest collar area and pulled him in close. His hand went down to her waist and her back they were so close. His tongue had entered her mouth and just before she could give the same reply, she pushed him off her and punched him in the face. He backed away, he checked for blood and there was.

"yeah that's what your suppose to do" Now looking at her.

"Wally!" she was flushed flustered and was rushing with emotions, thinking what had just happened?

"see now that didn't mean anything , and that's what you do when they kiss you, not go out with them especially if your not interested!" he said "are you that easy" she punched him again.

"I am not," she pushed him and was now yelling and about to break with tears in her eyes im not easy,(push) I don't let anyone just kiss me(push) what is it to you, why do you care, why dose it matter to you, who I kiss and where I live, I! live!(push) so what if its goth…" he was pushed only another push away, but before she could push him again he took her wrist spun her around just so that she was pushed against the wall.

"YOU LIED!" he looked down she was confused, he looked back up again he took a deep breath and let it out "its cuz you lied"

"what do you know?" she asked him softly "tell me Wally please" tears in her eyes. He let her go.

"no, I wont tell you anything, you will tell me" just when she opened her mouth to say something but Wally interrupted "when you are ready, the secrets you are hiding, I don't know why but all I know is, u will tell me when you are ready." He walked in to the zeta tube.

"Kid Flash B 0…" and with a flash of light hidden behind the dark door he was gone, Artemis fell on the ground as did her tears stat falling, hugging her knees, then her face berried in her hand as she started sobbing, but as it got louder she couldn't control it and covered her mouth with her hands.

"let it our let it out now Artemis cuz the next time you cant not cry and will be strong, stronger" she said to her self between sobs.

A/N. please leave ur comments that helps a lot and motivates me more and inspires me


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. hey everyone sorry for the late been having my papers plus feeling a little low, so please review its only encouraging and would let me to write more :) really i know this chap must be week im im trying for something new in the next one so check it out **

A few days went by and they said nothing to eachother, Artemis just avoided him the entire time that she was with the team and she wouldn't stay to be alone with Wally, either she was with Megan or Zatana.

Wally on the other hand had the other way around and was really trying to get her alone but every time he would she would walkout or call after someone, which made it harder for him to apologize.

Artemis wasn't one who would share, but everyone did have a feeling that something was going, whenever Megan would ask, all she would say is "hes just a jerk" and that's it. Wally did tell robin that yeah he was a jerk, but didn't spare him the details, cuz he knows that he would get a punch from his best friend though he deserved it but still.

One evening at Gotham Artemis was making her way to one of the zeta tube, just then….

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" he asked her all surprised.

"you can drop the act, I know u know that I live here in Gotham"

"ok…"

"dose the the whole team know?" she asked as he was just about to step in but stopped

"yeah" he said not looking at her.

"well whatever its not like archers are only from star city" she said getting in.

"Artemis B0.." then the white light. Robin sighed getting in just after the light was gone. "Robin B0…" he was greeted by batman, tornado black canary and the team less red arrow. and there on the holographic screen was lee Luther and another man and women.

"this is Lee Warwick. He is the new leagal major share owner of Warwick co. " robin took out his own mini holoprojecto thing from his glove,

"the only biological son of Eyan Warwick, due to family issues he and his mom were cut off until he turned 18 and now they are in." robin said Artemis and the whole team were listening, well she was more attentive then the others. Wally on the other hand kept looking at her to see what she was thinking.

"but since his uncle " enlarge on another image with a man in his 40s with blond hair "Riley was in control since over 5 years the company is not so welcoming" said batman

"especially to a child, like himself" said tornado.

"why… you think he cant do it" Artemis said in a defending yet impolite way, placing a hand on her hip in a tough way. Wallys clenched his fist.

"nobody is saying he cant but he is just a child only 18, thats a lot to of burden" Black Canary interjected, noticing her reaction.

"Either way what does this have to with us, what does lex has to do with this?" Connor said bored not really interested in the person. Batman narrowed his eyes at him, then continued.

"we have reason to believe that, Riley and lex were working together to create a drug that can gain control over the human brain. And given to the right people they can have complete power. That box in boston last week was the remote," everybody was paying close attention to each word batman said, and taking in the seriousness of this situation.

"but with both the drug and remote its seems they have it all why ahavnt they done any thing yet?" Zatana to the everyone.

"it may seem that due to recent changes in the company the project is on hold." Batman answered.

"that may have just bought us some time" Kaldur said. Arms crossed over his chest

"precisely so I want you to go and investiaget that this facility and find out what you can." Batman said and enlarged on to a Luther corp factory. "Mission is only to investigate and report." Conner clenched his fist, just thinking about lex, mind control got him really frustrated.

Megan could feel the anger coming off of her boyfriend she didn't have to read his mind to know something was up, she assumed it was the topic of mind control. Well she was half way there , she held his hand for comfort. And he did ease at her touch.

"how do we know that this lee guy isn't in on this plan, for all we know he might want revenge" Wally said in a nasty way. Artemis shot a look at him he looked at her straight for a minute before he turned away.

"ammmm maybe because he just came in, if he was he would have given this project a green light the minute he took control genius." She said before anyone else could. "beside just because you don't understand things don't jump to conclusions" she said turning away now more imply on herself.

Wallys expressions went soft on her last comment and he was embarrassed again.

"lovers quarrel again " Zatana said in a low voice to robin, But Kaldur also heard.

They were quiet the entire time, spoke of nothing more then about the mission, even super boy was quiet,

"we are here" Miss Martain said.

"link us up" Aqualad said.

"_link is up_"

"_for some odd reason I can never seem to get use to this" _Zatana said making a strange face of discomfort

"_don't worry Z youll get use to it," robin_

"_alright team, heres the plan, miss Martian and Zatana stay on the lookout from the east side of the building, kid flash and super boy at the main entrance, robin Artemis and I will go in and retrieve whatever information we can." _He said this as everyone got out of the bio ship.

"_ok " said everyone and everyone proceed to there position, superboy stood back to take a look at his shield debating on whether to use them or not._

"maybe I wont need them"

"_yo supy aren't you coming" said kid flash_

"_yeah coming"_

Robin aqulad and Artemis made there way in to the main control room Where robin hacked the computer, and Artemis and Aqualad stayed on guard. _"wahoo you guys should really check out the stats on this." Robin said as we was downloading the files from the main computer to his flash drive. "it's a good thing your friend took over the twisted family business before…."Artemis shot him a look, Aqualad took notice, "ok shutting up now." He said as he nervously looked away and did his hacking thin. _

"_Artemis, do you know this lee person were you aware of this?" the leader asked, surprised and confused though, like asking a child who ate the last cookie. She didn't say anything cuz Wally interrupted._

"_yeah didnt u know they are like tight" one could almost taste the bitterness in Wallys tone._

"_we went to school together" Artemis said ignoring Wally._

"_and now he gose to my school" robin said trying to make it easy for Artemis, since he did make it weird right now._

"_wait if you know him you could probably get him to show u around his new office, and get more information on the project ammm…." _

"_project domination." Robin filled in to superboy._

"_a little too cliché don't you think" superboy said with an eyebrow raised _

"_yeah, Artemis flaunt that stuff of yours to get his attention." Zatana said. All three girls blushed at the sudden realization that the boys were also listening._

"_Zatana!" Miss Martian said outraged. "one shouldn't seduce… right" :s "Artemis cant seduce him, I mean she shouldn't cuz that would be wrong right.:S" now she was getting weird._

"_what! No wait Artemis cant… wouldn't.. I mean you don't have to do it if you don't want to, I mean you shouldn't, plus the guys doesn't look straight…" Wally said immediately, then folded his arms over his chest and almost pouted._

"_(sighed) listen why don't we just get the info and get out of here." Artemis said walking away a little from robin and Aqualad._

"_agreed we first have to carry out the current mission at hand. Robin how much longer" he asked looking at Artemis then at the boy wonder._

"_just almost give me 2 mins"…_

"_I don't think we have two mins… we have company" said Artemis getting her bow and arrow ready, And aiming it up high._

"now now I see your sense are pretty strong, how did you know I was here, " Cheshire said smirking under her mask.

"you and ur pupps stink how could anyone not notice." Ouch now that actually hurt Cheshire, be a criminal or whatever no girl like to be told that they stink.

"Cheshire," Aqualad said now taking out his mystical water bending thing( have forgotten whats its called :P)

"_distract her!" robin said._

"you kids shouldn't be playing in the big boys game, thankfully I was prepared" she said moving in a ninja cat like way on the ledge, Before leaping down toward aquald and Artemis.

"_team assistance," Aqualad said _

"_on our way," Miss Martian said as she and Zatana flew to them and then superboy and kidflash caught up, they burst through the door to see Aqualad fighting off 3 shadows and Artemis was fending off black spider and Cheshire off robin._

"_How much longer!... Artemis said while fighting to be joined by kid flash who took off black spider from her back. _

"_jast a bit more u all are doing great" he said trying to keep them at it, _

"_I can do this all day" Zatana said standing next to robin. _They both looked at each other and smiled she use some magic to through some more boxes over the shadow agent/men As was Miss Martian, while Aqualad and super boy we up against hook.

"just like old times isn't it Artemis, im feeling a little nostalgic" said Cheshire out of the teams ear shot.

"not me I feel better knowing im not with the shadows," Artemis smiled a little "but you left and still ur with them now that is sad".

"NOT MY CHOICE". Cheshire charged and used her sia and kuni to get a shot at her sister, while Artemis blocked with her bow.

"we all have a choice I chose!" Artemis said as she blocked.

"you chose ha who do you think your fooling it wont be long till everyone knows and u wont have a choice then, cuz they wont give you one, you can't hide from who you are" she said smirking. Now Artemis was getting angry and fighting in anger cant always be good especially if u aren't thinking straight.

"I… aint nobody gonna control me. I will not do what I don't want to! And the shadows is not what I want" just when jade almost had the upper hand, artimis though tof a way to distract her. "so I heard red arrow talk about you." That caught Cheshire off guard. And just then Artemis landed a good shot at her then used a quick thick gel to capture her.

"_done! " said robin _

"_team move out" said Aqualad._

Kid flash speed away from his opponent "yeah you better run, " said the black spider.

And they all quickly fought there way out To the bio ship to make it back to the cave.

"well that was easy" robin said as he leaned back on his chair everyone turned to look at him.

Getting of the bio ship, Artemis was stopped by someone who had grabed her forearm, she looked it was Wally.

"I need to talk to you," she jerked her arm away, and continued walking.

"not now, im tierd and sweaty and just wanna go home." Buthe appeared in front of her, just almost that she bumped into him.

"no we have to talk NOW!" he said with a lot of athourity in his voice, then looked at the team , motioning them to all understood and we clearing out quickly.

"what is it Wally?" she said when the room was empty.

"listen… about the other time… when… I …. When I was…. " he was really ashamed of mentioning it again, and didn't know how to say it.

"when your were a complete jerk" she said crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for him to continue.

"yeah a jerk, listen I wanted to apologize, " he said rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor." I know what I did wasn't cool and I totally deserved that punch" she put her hands down, seeing that Wally put his hands up in defense " not that I want another one" she chuckled at that

"Wally im not gonna punch you" she said "look lets just forget about it ok I was being stupid and I think that was just what I needed to make me realize not to fall back in to that place again" she smiled "but do that again and I will kill you!" she said moving infront of him just inches apart.

He gulped, for some ood reason he wanted to be punched again. He kept staring at her lips.

"ha you think I would want to do that again I just did it cuz you clearly need it" he said turning side ways. "beside im not gonna kiss you even if you beg me to the wall man isn't so easy babe" he said winking at her.

"whatever" she laughed at it and they both started walking away.

Half an hour later, at mount justice Artemis when to take a shower, got dressed and went into the kitchen she was really hungry, there she saw only Wally sitting watching tv lazy on the couch.

"hey" he said looking at who had just came in…

"hey" she said tying her hair, then placing both hands just above the hip, "where is everyone?" she asked heading towards one of the cabinets taking out a bowl and spoon,

"well Connor and Megan are out on a date, robin took Zatana out I think she is still having a hard time without her dad, and Aqualad went of to Atlantis" he said all this as she was placing placing the bowl on the counter and put her head in the fridge to see what was there too eat, Wally looked at her from the corner of his eye, "so I guess its just you and me" Artemis hit her head in the fridge in realizing that yeah they were alone…

" we are not alone there is red tornado" she said closing the frigde and taking out some chicken, cheese milk est. and placing them on the counter. Wally smirked at her reaction.

"don't you worry I wont kiss you no matter how much u want me too." He said looking back at the tv.

"right like that what I want. Its actually the otherway around Baywatch" she said pointing the knife at his direction. "if I remember it was u who did not me I was the one who punched you"

"whatever, he put the remote down and joined her in the kitchen "what are you making any way?" he said pick up an apple and taking a bit out of it.

"pasta" she said taking out a few veg.

"hum sounds good I like mine a little spicy" she cocked an eyebrow at him,

"I aint coking for you"

"please come on my metabolism and super fast and im already hungry …. Please"

"your helping "

"fine, where do you need me" he suddenly appeared in front of her, just as she was about to head to the stove.

It caught her off guard and was about to fall back with the pasta in her hand. But he held her by the waist show she wouldn't, a minute or 2 later she broke free, both were blushing, she cleared her throat

" why don't you just cuts the chicken and veg, make ur super speed usefull." She said heading back to the stove and making the pasta sauce and boiling the pasta.

"so… about lee…. You guys dated?" Artemis pretended to act normal, like talking about her private life was comfortable.

"hum yeah," she said not looking at him and looking in to her pasta sauce.

"when, and how long?" Wally asked as he tried to find her eyes from across the stove. Artemis started fidgeting looking in the cabinets, like looking for way out of here. She suddenly felt hot.

"like a few months ago" she found something that made her smile a mischievous smile, she found wine, expensive white wine. She took it out Wally was surprised, you shouldn't leave that in a place with teenagers with hormones especially when Conner and Megan were dating living under the same roof or mount whatever.

She took it out and looked at Wally with a smile then added some of the liquid in to the pasta sauce. Wally was grabbing her hand to stop her,

"wait what are you doing?" but she had already put in some before he took it out of her hand

"just flavoring up a little trust me it taste better like that." Wally was shocked at what he just heard.

"you drink? Wait how old are you?"

"not s much, don't you" looking at him, Wally just shook his head. "relax its not a big deal, a little doesn't hurt," she said taking it out of her hand.

"but its illegal, ur underage."

"look its not like im killing anyone,"

"yeah but ur self" he shot back

"look I drink it all the time with my da…" she stopped and then changed what she wa gonna say. "look its not like im going all out, its been a long day and night so I just wanna loosen a little."

**A/N. ok i know this must have been week im not a writer but just trying something new, so i was heading for something with more fluff or should wait and tease them a little more ideas are apreciated and please review ")**


	7. Chapter 7

**A. everyone ok so now there has ben a few changes, as things get different in my life so do my idea, so basically when im inspired i write the way i feel like the story should go on, in that moment so dont hate me for it, this just one of the many things that will happen to. cant tell you what but just had to write it for myself. also i wanted some thing funny to happen with drinking involved but not now... (opps spoiler) but since i havent done something like so i wouldnt know that adding wine in ur food wouldnt get u drunk. lol **

"ok so in just like 5 mins, it'll be done" she said after wiping of her wets hand on a dry cloth to dry. and taking seat next wally, he was pretty comfortable on the couch leaning back and both legs on the coffee table.

"nothing god is coming on," he said sadly flipping through the channels, but then "oh this is good, i love this show"

" are you serious you watch vampires diaries" she said cooking an eyebrow "isnt that like a chick show, and you watch it" almost laughing or real like a normal person with nothing coy or mocking about it.

"yeah so... dont tell me you dont watch it?"

"no no i do but i didnt know _you_ watch it"

"aww man its finished" flipping through the channels again,

"hey wait put that back on it the big bang theory" she said sitting up properly

"lets check my be something good is com- there it is, its me on heroes today" he said proudly

"please like i dont see you enough" she said snatching the remote out of his hand. then tuning back to big bang.

they were fighting over the remote, wally tried to take it back, but she moved future away from him. he was now on his knees on the couch trying to take it back, she was lightly kicking at him, (not realy trying to hurt him) he lost his balance and slowly he was on her now and they were still fighting over it.

"give it back, come on" on top of her reaching for it. "i had it first,"

"well i have it now," the remote was stretched out over her head.

"come on they are showing an exclusive on the amazing kid flash"

"so".. still fighting over it.

"so dont you know how awesome that is."

"yeah sure, seen him, lived with him, and kis-sed him" they were now looking at each other, it was like time had stopped for a moment. and wally looked from her eyes to her lips, as did artemis. wally leaned in slowly, artemis knew what was happening but didnt do anything, wally wanted to... and she wanted wally to.. there bodies were positioned right on top of each other.

both there legs were intertwined, one hand was placed on the side of her waist, while the other was on her hand that was stretched out. he slowly felt her hand down to her shoulders then almost cupping her face, leaning in more they were touching and both of there eyes were closed.

~ring~

surprised... they rolled of the couch on to the floor with a loud thud. now artemis was on top, wally held her with both arms wrapped around her. snapping back in to reality, " i think its done" she jumped up tucked her loose hair behind her ear and walked quickly to the kitchen stove. wally was on his elbows leaning up words, watching her leave to the kitchen all flushed.

"humm smells good" artemis said wally got up and made it to the counter, really to eat, trying to diffuse the tension in the air.

"great lets eat".wally said smiling a sweet smile at her.

half an hour later.

"so, what dose you dad do?.."

artemis almost chocked on her food. *cough * wally handed her water and paths her on her back *cough* she drank some water.

"why.. *cough* why are you asking me that?" she asked not looking at him,

"just cuz... hummm... we dont know Any thing about each other so..." he said looking at her and away... didnt know how to approach her. "besides you can ask me anything" he had a cocky grin on his face, "try not to be overwhelmed but my awesomeness,

"or under whelmed" she said softly and chuckled.

"i mean come on why are you secretive, your even more secretive then the boy wonder," he said leaning in over the table.

"dude whatever," indicating at his empty plate of foods, "are you done" she was about to pick it up with her own. trying to end the convo, but wally garbed her hand so she would stay still rather then walking away.

"we are a team! we are a family" she looked up at him when he said family, "we should have each others back" he said this softly

she took in a deep breath, "look that really means a lot an-"

"yeah right, you say that but you dont really mean it." he took both of her hands and said " if you would let us in then you'll be all alone." he let go and turned to put is dishes in the sink.

"wally i..." she said softly not looking at him. he pused for a moment. but then went back to cleaning, so they just spent there time quietly not say much (awkward).

"looks like they are gonna stay out late.." artemis said after watching a bit of tv, wally didnt say anything. " im gonna head out now, so humm see ya."she said heading out of the room, Artemis garbed her jacket and headed to one of training room, for the zeta tube she looked there was wally, just standing there.

he didnt notice she was there untill she spoke.

"wally? arent you leaving." he looked up then was right in front of her.

"i am after i drop you off" she looked confused,

"what?" he took a deep breath,

"look artemis, the streets of gotham isnt safe for a young grl like yourself." he said jokingly.

"whatever baywatch, i think its not safe for a idiot like you" she joked walking past him

"whatever im still coming" he said turning to watch her walk off.

"ok " she said over her shoulders, wally was like what she said ok...

"what?"

"are you coming or not" she asked and they both walked in to the zeta tube.

they walked untill they reach her place which wasnt so far from the zeta tube.

" this is me, " she said looking at her apartment then at wally. "thanks for walking me home."

"no problem, " he said rubbing the back of his hand.

"ok then.. bye" she said, about to step up the stairs, when wally took her hand and made her turn to him, and slowly bring his arms up by her shoulders so he could hug her. alittle strange foe artemis. "umm... wally?-"

"quiet" he just held her. for some strange reason artemis felt safe. in his embrace, so safe that it almost scared her. she hugged him back but only they both held on tighter, artemis was the first to release embrace, then did wally.

"sorry" she shiffted away,

"we are a family, yeah you can be really annoying and sometimes get on my nerves but... i dont hate it" he looked in her eyes, her heart started beating quiet fast.

"you should leave now" artemis said feeling uneasy standing with him.

"ill leave when i see you walk in" he said shoving his hands in his pockets feeling slightly cold. she just looked at him since when is wally west nice to her, " go now i dont wanna stand out here the whole night" she just smiled and almost bit her lip(she felt shy)as she turned to go back in to her apartment.

* * *

"betty how is the new kid coming in today?," Susan asked with a glee, from Betty ( the school liaison) "i hear he is cute.. is he " asking hopefully. they both were at there lockers and betty was taking out her books for her next class,

"oh dont worry Susan he is, but i think he has his eyes out for someone else." she looked at Artemis who was that her locker, not close but far enough to not hear Susan and Betty.

artemis was putting her books back in her locker to change with the ones she needed, she closed it not realizing that someone was there behind her open looker door. she was taken aback not immediately registering his face.

"hey girly looking good there," lee said flirty, looking her up and down.

"shut up!" she snickered, back at him. tucking down at there skirt. clearly they are too girly for her, not really liking the breeze pass by her inner legs,

"just kidding haven't seen u in this light you know. what class do you have right now?" she just shoved him and they both were heading down the hall. just then a random kid came and put his arms around, lee trying t stand tall.

"we will laugh about this some day" he took the photo, including Artemis. and then just like that he was gone.

"what was that?" lee said weird out.

"freshman, ignore him" she looked at where that kid had disappeared to he _where have i seen him before._ "anyway im sure its just the new guy thing, so how are things going with humm.."

"meh..." was all he said. "anyway free tonight?" new now stood in front of her and they had stopped walking.

...she just looked at him waiting why is he asking so..

"there is this party that i have been invited to, by some Bruce Wayne." he motioned his hand in the air like whatever.

_flashback._

_Batman, green arrow and artemis stood in her living room, deferring her and giving her a sort of a solo assignment._

_"seeing your history with this, you seem the most logical choice, you need to find out if he is working with lex luthor or is he just a pawn set up if he is involved then you need to find out when and where are the exact location of the devices, and ih he is not then he might be in danger." batman was explaining to artemis, _

_"but if you are not comfortable with it... you dont have to do this" green arrow spoke, after batman was done with a lot of concern in his voice, the whole time._

_"but if you do consider this, you must separate your personal issues, you must be in this 100% as a hero artemis the green arrow protege we will give you some time to think, but whatever decision you make better make it fast." with that they both exited into the night. after they were gone artemis took a deep breath, and and randomly beat her head lightly. took her robe of the night stand and wore it, almost like it was needed to feel safe, with that she crashed on the bed, took another deep breath before she fell asleep._

* * *

"_dont you think we are putting alot on the kid," green arrow to batman, they were at the watch tower now_

_"its her decision but yes, it may be alot but she is trained by the shadows and her connection with the boy may only help us." batman said in the same dark but yet flat tone. "if there is anyone who can get the job done right now is her, making her the logical choice"_

_"i dont know bats, she still is a girl, a teenage girl at that i mean kids now a days, there hormones spike out of control, what if we loose control?" green arrow wondered and spoke to batman._

_"i highly doubt that she is trained by non other then the shadows." batman said that and walked off. knowing a thing or two about shadows,_

* * *

"ill think about it," artemis gave a mischievous grin. and they both walked into there next class like any good friends would chatting normally. (yes this time they both had the same class).

* * *

the day went by normal, the only difference was that she actually had to chose to go or not if she went, she may not get a real chance and find out if lee is ok or not. either way her choice may just lead her into depths of her self. help a friend or abandon him and let things work them self out, or she could help him, the old artemis would tell her to go on and forget him and take care of yourself, while the new one... the hero artemis would have helped her friend. she stared at the package that was dropped off at her place by one of lee's many help.

in the package was a Purple One Shoulder Dress by La Femme and somw expensive high heels that were to die for. _wahoo _ she thought it was beautiful. it would have been a shame if she just let it go, blaming it on the dress that she just wearing it cuz she doesn't wanna waste it she decides to wear it.

1 hour later

ring ring.

artemis picks up. "hello,?"

"you ready, come out?" lee was at the other line.

"wait how did you know i didnt even tell you" she was confused and looked around her room.

"i didnt... but just guessed" he replied honestly. happy to learn that she was coming, and he enjoyed hearing her surprise. "anyway come out, "

"ok 2 mins" artemis said, about 5-10 mis later she came the sight of her was breath taking, she had her hair down and on one side. and very light makeup, (she had her eyes done a lill dark, while her lips were light pink as her cheeks,) as she walked her legs got more and more exposed due to the slit that was there just till her thigh also the material of the dress was quite flowy. artemis walked out side to find a very expensive 2 setter hot bachelor car. artemis, was beyond nervous and confused what was she doing agreeing to this, she felt like a girl. but yet she didnt feel right. passing it as stress she just headed down to lee, who was getting out of the car, he kissed her on the cheek (very gentleman way)

"you look beautiful" she blushed he let her into the car.

"thanks" she got in

"ready?" he asked her in the car now looking at her, to which artemis nodded. he drove off letting the gps in his car guide him. they made it to the destination, she was overwhelmed, and looked out nervous. lee took notice of this and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "dont be nervous " he smiled .

they both got out of the car and artemis noticed something. "hey dont they go to our school..?" she asked

"yeah they do, remember that kid who took our picture, dick something... yeah his guardian is bruce wayne. when he said we would laugh about this some day i guess this is that some day" he chuckled as he walked inside.

after a while getting familiar with everyone, and having bruce wayne stare at her which was slightly creepy. she found her firends

"artemis, lee...over here" barabara said infront of them walked her, betty and dick. they met them half the distance. lee and dick shook hands.

"aretims wahoo you look" dick said to her.

"i love what your wearing" Betty said

"thanks"good i need to umm talk to you..." she tugged at her arm taking her away a little. "we will be right back"

"so whats the deal with you and lee?" betty asked one she was out of there ear shot. with her arms crossed over her chest.

"yeah spill" barbara asked taking an interest.

"wait what?" artemis all confused.

back with the boys." so you and artemis..." dick slyly asked lee

"why are you asking?" lee said looking for the girls from where he stood.

"oh special i just thought that she was da... sorry its not my place to tell." oh smart dick. lee shot a look at dick

"wait what i didnt know what your talking about. is she dating someone?" lee asked all concerned.

"its not my place to say...its just i hear and know things." dick said all the wrong things to keep calm and all the right things to get him to be teased. after alot of pushing from lee, dick too keep him at it, "i hear she and this guy have this umm unspoken, relationship i mean its like really obvious" lee took a look at artemis,

artemis was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, "wait a sec hold up," she took her phone out it was wally. "i have to take this" she moved away from the group. "hey, whats up?"

"hi... you ok? you didnt come in today" wally asked a little concerned.

"yeah im ok why is everything ok at your end?" artemis worried alittle.

"yeah its i worried you and robin werent both here, wondered what was keeping both of you at gotham, even with the bats there".

"robin didint come in either, really how come" artemis asked a little curious.

"dont know said something about a party at the wanye co. something" he said now artemis looked back at dick, her eyes widened she gasped before she was oh and laughed a little.

"wait whats wrong?" wally was confused.

"oh nothing"she said over the phone.

"your weird." he smiled over the phone

"sure... whatever, dont you have something to do right now, i dont know like train. god knows you need to alot". artemis said wallys faced droped the smile.

"whatever, says the gir-" he was cutt off by her.

"the girl without super powers." she smugly stated fast.

"anyway im going have really super hero thing to do." he said thinking it would win him the battle.

"yeah you better go, or just stay that would help the team alot." she joked.

"i-cant-you- shuqshhhhh" and the phone line died.

"pufft what a man" she felt better after talking to wally and forgot where she was for awhile. and just side leaned againt the wall, and was lost for a moment. till she was snapped out by a waiter offering some finger food. she took one and said thanks.

"whats his name?" lee asked looking at artemis. he watch the whole thing but didnt hear it, he has known her long enough to know when things would change for her, like her feelings even before she would know it herself.

"dont know but i heard that guy dropped her home someone saw it and said that they were dating." lee looked at dick and said.

"well you are wrong she is not dating anyone, if anything then she is just messing around." he was angry now, she took one last look at dick before he walked away. "dont go ruining her reputation." he made his way to where artemis stood.

when he got there he made a 180 degree trun on his facial expression, and smiled when she looked at him. it wasnt a 'oh i forgot my problem ' smile but a double meaning or a confused smile mixed with anger confusion and worry. he put his arm around artemis waist, she was taken aback but didnt think much of it other then a friendly gesture. "hey how are you doing? what did the girls wanna talk about?" he asked ll worried.

"they we-" interpreted by a sudden rush off people screaming and shouting. they were being pushed around. lee took artemis hand so they dont separate. till they grasped on what was happen, which was they were well in the presence of the league of shadow, including her sister and old team.

"well well, if there is anything i like about these parties its the fresh young rich boys, all of mine to pick," she looked at the entire audience.

"for me i like the girls," said black spider.

"well food is not cheap here so..." hook said.

"dont worry you all can keep your check books inside, this time" Cheshire said, she was walking up close to lee, till she was at his face, she took out her kunai and creased his face with it, "we will just take him," she looked at artemis for a split second. artemis was angry and grabbed cheshires arm to stop her, "my my look at you dont you have some guts, not afraid what i might do to you and your little friend here in public. " artemis knew what she was taking about, this was getting more personal then she had thought. and she was getting in even more deeper, artemis let go.

till she was pulled in by black spider, "i think ill take her, she is a pretty thing"

"let go of her, you.."lee said from where cheshire grabbed him and pushed him down on one knee.

black spider looked at her as she tried to struggle free. he turned her around, and put his hand on her face and was "like you want her, i dont think anyone wants her," he was now held her more firm and close to his own body, he was smelling her in the more creepy, way like ill smell you before i take you.

"hey we dont want her she is of no use to us," artemis actually felt that, though they were on opposite sides they were still family. but now was no time to to go week and feel what her sister said.

"you better do what she says or ill hurt you" she said softly. with that he just held her tighter now one arm around her waist and the other holding on to one of her shoulder.

"or what." he said

"or this" suddenly some bird droped from above and back kicked black spider to the ground artemis got free and moved away. just then bat man came and fought through a couple of Assassins. everybody ran through the exit. robin found artiems.

"hey you ok, humm miss" robin asked her helping her through the rushing crowd.

"yeah thanks robin," she said

"get lee out of here," robin urged her "they are after him."

artemis just nodded and went to find him.. before she called out " robin..." he looked back, "thanks" she smiled warmly at him she really was thankfull that robin was there and broke them off, she hated black spider.

she found lee took his hand " why are they after you?" she asked him as they tried to find a different way out, untill someone got a hold on both of them, lee was immediately knocked out and fell to the ground. artemis kicked and pushed the person off.

"i must say you look... just..." frustration building up inside of black spider making him edgier. " you are such a tease." he said walking closer artemis took her fighting stance.

" stay away." she was ready but want sure about her shoes or her very expensive and beautiful dress.

" stay away or what." he almost laughed before he sot out his spider web at her.

* * *

**A/N hello hello, i know things may be seeming a little weird. but let me tell you this hole thing reflect alot on my mood and my day to day minute to minute experience. now those who hated it screw you, and those who liked it love you! :D and let me know what goign on... btw up the entire night. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

she found lee took his hand " why are they after you?" she asked him as they tried to find a different way out, untill someone got a hold on both of them and pushed them into a room right next to them, lee was immediately knocked out and fell to the ground. artemis kicked and pushed the person off.

"i must say you look... just..." frustration building up inside of black spider making him edgier. " you are such a tease." he said walking closer artemis took her fighting stance.

" stay away." she was ready but want sure about her shoes or her very expensive and beautiful dress.

" stay away or what." he almost laughed before he sot out his spider web at her.

she dodged it, took a look at lee he was out, she brought out the tough and real hard artemis out and came at black spider, with lots of punches and kicks, which he also blocked and he was jumping from one place to another, artemis started throwing things at him, hoping it would really smash him. but spider was also train under the shadow. he shot a web out at one of many books and objects she threw at him, only to have it swing back at her and she would fall back on her ass.

he tied her hands real quick and with his webs, she struggled through but no luck it was pretty tight.

"now that how i like my girl." he said hovering over her body on the ground. he pulled her by her legs closer to him and held tight to her thighs almost to leave a bruise. artemis was terrified beyond word.

"what are you doing?" she said trying to keep herself as not terrified as she could, did want to believe what would be happening, he moved what ever clothing was covering her legs way. (nothing clothes off but just lifting it away)

"oh i have wanted this for so long." his hands now on her waist he held her soo tight it it hurt she almost made a sound of pain. "but thanks to your daddy dearest it seemed impossible. but now he wish i would have" she shot a look at him, both of shock and horror.

"your lying!" she was angry. and fought to get free from his strong hold.

"you think i am, he would rather have u dead or destroyed then be where... well..." he smirked kissing her neck and sucking at it."be out there with them." he went back to kissing her neck and pushed his own body down on her, she fought tried kicking him off, but no use, his hands were everywhere."and her dress was almost off, to revel a hot green lacy padded bra.

artemis was about to cry painfully thinking alot but nothing made sense to her. her brain was not working he wanted out she didnt want this anything but this. she shouted, just then he slapped her hard on the face. that shocked artemis for a bit and she was quiet due to the shock. she would rather die now then be violated like this, in mist of a battle going on outside.

just then they heard explosions. that distracted him enough so artemis would have a clear kick at his manhood. which she did and he cried in pain and curled over the floor beside artemis. she quickly got up and use something of a sharp object to break her free.

when she did she went all out at spider. she walked over to his curled up body and kicked him in the stomach.

"YOU JERK! ASSHOLE! $%&*^%..." she kicked him with each curse word. grabbed him by the coller and punched him quite sometime. she did not know nor care what was going on around her. somebody grabbed a hold of her from the back, held her tight and moved her away so she wouldnt hit black spider anymore. she started screaming and shouting kicking the minute she felt some one take hold of her.

"artemis!" she didnt her the man "artemis!" she still didnt hear him over her own shouting "ARTEMIS! STOP" he turned her around to look, it was batman. she looked at him terrified, horrified. she was shaking she looked around and tried to compose her self but she couldnt stop shaking. batman for the first time, looked worried. he took notice of her fixing her messed up clothes pulling her dress to hide any unwanted skin and cover up her bruised legs.

robin just walked in and saw lee on the ground, he went to check his pulse "he is breathing, he'll live" then he took notice of black spider, and wide eyed and quickly went over to him to check his, it was there but week he will make it. however this did not worry him as much as the thought of Artemis doing something like this. the sight of her was also unlike her she was shaking and terrified like a child.

batman immediately let go of her when he understood what, and why she was like this right now. he walked over to black spider and roughly took his body out.

"artemis?" robin he moving to approach her worried could be heard in his voice. he didnt understand, but could see she was a mess, not just physically but also emotionally. but he was stopped by someone else calling out her name.

"artemis?"lee slowly got up and walked up close to her. she hid her face from him and wannted to get her had straight. she took a deep breath and cleaned of any tear that was there present on her face. and looked at him "are you ok what happened?" he reached out to hold her but she moved away, and walked to robins side.

"wait you dont remember... oh yeah you were knocked out, they tried to take you thats when batman and robin came to help" she said but her voice was not normal it was far from it. she tried her best not to go mental, she was in shock of what happened and was acting on reflex. "i think... i think we should leave." she said through the shaky voice, and fidgeting.

"im so sorry, its my fault i shouldnt have asked yo-" he coming close to her when she looked away from him and cut him off.

"we should leave." she said quick , and firm. he stopped in his tracks and nodded.

The party had came to an end, most of the older guest were out raged, while all the kids had a mix reaction, some were scared while others were enjoying that the experience was cool, considering they saw batman and robin in action. more like a fan that they met there hero... well saw them afar in action. there were mixed reviews. but the only review batman worried about was artemis.

Having caught hook and black spider, they were to be taken to Belle Reve. Batman watched through the corner of his eye too look at the messed up girl. she was still shaking but not so much anymore. her date, lee was done talking to the police went back to his date, who he insisted that he would drop her. she flinched when lee first put his coat on her, she took it and put it on trying to cover herself. (again her actions are all on reflex).

"lets go.." lee said. she nodded and walked away to his car. batman blamed himself for this, you could see the pain in his eyes.

"Cheshire escaped, lets see if they talk, however... what happened to him." robin asked motioning to black spider unconscious and being dragged at the back of the belle reve van.

batman looked back at that unconscious body. "nothing happened, he just got lucky".

* * *

lee arrived at her house and stopped the car outside. artemis looked out the whole time, she was looking but not paying attention. she didnt even realize that he had stopped driving and was outside her own house, she was lost till...

"artemis... we are here," he spoke softly to her, she looked around to make sure and quickly geting out till lee slowly tried to hold her arm, she quickly looked back at him frightened, he let go immediately "im sorry i didnt mean to scare you, " silence for a bit

"you didnt scare me.. its just... its just.. has been a long day i wanna and rest." artemis nervously said. "im gonna go now bye" she quickly got out of the car and was walking up the steps, she tried to open the door but her hand wasnt steady and she dropped the key, but lee picked it up

"im really sorry... about all what happened today. i needed someone there i could trust be with i, i dont know this new world nor do i know why they are after me." he hugs her she is frozen but still slightly shaken. "it help to know that you are there, even just as a friend, and i want you to know im here for you whenever, so be there for me too" his voice got week as he continued. he let go of her and tried to look at head was hung low.

"i just need time." she looked back up at him and quickly unlocked the door got inside locked the door and ran upstairs. lee didnt do anything but let his eyes follow her action till she entered the house. he walked back to his car, feeling low every low. he got into his car looked back at artemis window one last time before, he drove off.

"she didnt even bother to mention to her mom what had happened, but she ran t her room and locked her self in, slid down on the floor buried her head in her knees, just before she start sobbing loud which she really need to. she dug her nails in her arms while holding herself. and when it was gonna come anyway, she crawled to her bed and cried in to the pillow. he was her friend at one point they werent that close but werent far apart either. why would he wanna her hurt like that, is that how it has been for him this whole time. is that all she was a piece of ass which is off limits cuz of her father, well was off limits. now did he hate her that much that it was ok that things like this would happen? _no whatever good or bad dad would never have stood for that. he couldnt. and Cheshire what of her. is family nothing to them are they that far gone that even this was ok! doing this to me was ok! i hate them i hate them!_

artemis was done crying, now this was personal. she can no longer hold back, because of family they werent family. this is not a family! she thought hard in her head. now sat on her bed, after thinking a little more she went to shower and this time she took a longer shower, again standing in and thinking and trying to relax. tomorrow is gonna be a new day the beginning of her and the end to them.

* * *

Back at the cave.

Batman and robin came back. he went to shower, came out and met with wally.

"hey have you seen artemis?" robin asked wally while drying his hair.

"nope she didnt come in today, why" then he remembered she didnt say where she was n the phone.

"she is still not back yet?" he asked, "maybe she went home."

"what do you mean?" wally was now worried, at that robin told his best friend about the evening, and how artemis was at the end. "why dont you ask the bats?"

they were walking down the training room. till they heard people shouting. it was green arrow and batman, well mostly green arrow. now almost the entire team was there, coming to see why the audlts were fighting over.

"... you should have checked she is just a kid... i told you this was too much for her" green arrow angrily his was voice not shouting but he was loud.

"i couldnt from what i could make out, it didnt happen. i know it was my error in judgement." batman still the same tone as ever but it was strange he seemed guilty of something no one could make it out.

"she is off the assignment!" green arrow said with a lot of authority, but none on matter to batman. but he knew green arrow was right, for a child its alot to take in and move on from.

"she will be" green arrow was calm till "if she chooses" this made him more angry at batman.

"what do you mean how could you?"

"_ do any of you understand what is going on?" Magan asked through the mind link_

_"why are they fighting?" zatana was confuse, and worried._

_"im not sure what exactly" kaldur _

_"whatever it is if it dosnt concern us then take up at the watch tower."_

_"its over artemis." robin said. _

_"what why is she ok?" magan asked after everyone confused either said what or huh_

_"im not sure something was different today," he said and then "she was terrified, and distant. something is wrong." _

"Arrow i understand you are upset but now is not the time." arrow looked at what batman meant, the team was all there now.

"i think he is right olli" black canary said putting a comforting hand on his shoulders. he understood and had stopped but batman also knew it was far from over olli and cannery zeta tubed out.

"whats going on... is artemis ok?". wally finally spoke. batman didnt say anything. but just looked away. "batman what wrong tell us is he ok? she is o right tell me!" wally walked a little closer from behinde his team so he was in front of his team.

"im not sure." was all he said and he walked off. non of them knew what was going on. wally took out his phone and was dialing,

"what are you doing?" robin asked

"calling artemis, we have to be sure she is ok" he barley made it through after 2-3 rings till robin snatched his phone out of the speedsters hand and hung up. "wait what-"

"i think we just need to be calm, dont call her right now let her a little whelmed." the speedster snatched his phone back now he was angry.

"what are you talking about she needs us, i need to see if she is ok" just then he got a msg from artemis,

_Artemis: _

_hey wally sorry couldn't pick up, really sleepy talk to you tomorrow ok_

_:)_

he replyed to her msg then shut his phone and put it back in his pockets.

"ok we will talk tomorrow, but it just bugs not knowing you, what could be so bad that both g.a. and bats are worried and what assignment dose he have?" they all wondered the the same. they dont remember getting any assignment unless it was her own solo thing.. which now they were worried. wally was agitated. and wanted to know now but felt maybe robin was right, he would talk to her when she can.

* * *

_Wally:_

_ok beautiful take care and sleep well, see you tomorrow._

_;) _

artemis smile, after a few minute fell asleep, in to a peaceful sleep, it was his word that comforted her, she knew now she could sleep well.

* * *

the next day artemis went out for a run, which she always did, but today was different, it was like warming up before the war, she tried to run more but she ached all over.. luckily for her, her school was out due to recent events she would not like to remember. but then there was the cave also, she had to go there. after a good run she went to take a shower at home. she stepped out of her shower wrapped the towel around her slim and fine body. taking a good look at her self in the mirror, her bruise were far more visible now. they were dark purple, there were hand prints on her arm, her stomach, leg there were more in her inner leg bruise. she also had hickey all down from her neck, collar bone, all the way down near her breast.

she shivered, a little remembering the incident, she almost gave out but got a hold of herself and tried to over up the marks as much as she could with a concealer, then she wore a turtle neck and wore her jacket on top of it. and her skinny jean, with booths, and was about to head out but then she also went to get her green jacket to go with her hero out fit. she headed out to meet up with the team at the cave.

when she arrived she only saw batman by the screen typing. she walked to him. he knew she was there but didnt say nor look at her.

"i have made up my mind, i will do it." batman stopped typing and looked at her confused

"but why... after yesterday..." bat man didnt Finnish nor did she let him

"now i want to do it now more then ever," she looked strong on her choice.

"artemis no, you dont-" again he was cut off and now both were angry at each other.

"what why i can do this you know i can, and who better," she put her hands on her hip

"after the events of yesterday you are the last person i would want involved in this." he went back to look at the screen, "to to close to you, to personal."

"which is what makes it even more easier to do i know how they work." she tried to debate but batman wouldnt listen to even one of her reasons. "either i do it or i still do it you cant stop me" you brought this to me, because you knew deep down inside that i needed this, i have to break free, you know it. als-" now she was cut off by batman when he suddenly turned to look at her.

"why are you wearing that shirt, its not so cold in here," she looked away from him knowing where this was going. "if you cant deal with your issues, if you separate them then it will consume you drown you. and kill you away like cancer." she looked back at him, he pulled down the turtle neck, and saw the love bites that were there, she didnt move but just stood still looking at the floor.

"i cant do this i know it. also i have to if i ever want my issues dealt with, if i dont i will loose my mind" she was sincere and batman knew that she was right. but he didnt like it, she was just a kid.

"ok but if it gets to messy and you cant handle it you escape" understand he was firm when saying this. the team was gathering around. " it is your call but know this isnt a game any more." she understood very well more then he knew himself.

"artemis!" wally speed up to her.

**A/N hey ok here is the thing i just had to write this otherwise i wouldnt be able to focus on my papers, also im not sure which black spider is in this so mehh.. who ever. it shouldnt matter right he is still evil. also i will incorporated season 2 with this real soon but i can only speed up my update with review :P hahah and also i know i said ill try to keep this as real to the tv show as i can, but i had already told you i write in the moment, so im very unreliable, lol hahah enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey everyone sorry for the late update, but i will tell u that this chap went through some serious editing, and thanks to liettebird, who has done a wonderful job, anyway the story is almost complete and ready, just bare with me a few more chap, there are gonna be a few more ups and downs but hey wheres the fun in a one tracked story :P gotta find ways to keep u on the edge right, dont know if i have done such a great job so far.**

* * *

"Why are you wearing that shirt, it's not so cold in here," she looked away from him knowing where this was going. "If you can't deal with your issues, if you separate them then it will consume you drown you. And kill you away like cancer." She looked back at him, he pulled down the turtle neck, and saw the love bites that were there, she didn't move but just stood still looking at the floor.

"I can do this I know it. I have to, if I ever want my issues dealt with. If I don't, I will lose my mind!" She was sincere and Batman knew that she was right. But he didn't like it, she was just a kid.

"Ok but if it gets to messy and you can't handle it, you escape." His voice was unbendable and firm when saying this. The team was gathering around. "It is your call, but know this isn't a game anymore." She understood very well more so then he knew himself.

"Artemis!" Wally speed up to her. And eased up when he was close almost skidded into her.

"Hey," she said with a little too of a smile forced smile to everyone that was now filling up the room.

"You ok?" Wally asked worry in his voice.

"Yeah we heard Green Arr-"Megan was cut off by Batman.

"You should not be hearing things which don't concern you." Batman said. Artemis was confused, and then she looked to Batman and then to Robin. Connor was angry the way Batman spoke to Megan.

"What is Artemis solo assignment, which she couldn't be here? What's so difficult about telling us that?" Superboy asked.

"Missions aren't always assigned in to all, like this mission; I will split you into groups." Batman said. Now looking at Artemis, both were relieved, hoping the team wasn't thinking what they were. Though no one could tell by either of their faces.

"What is it that you need us to do?" Kaldur stepped forward, everyone shifted a little, ready for action.  
"I need Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad, to investigate at Luther corp. machine factory situated out at Kansas." An image of a building came to view. The three exchanged looks, while again Superboy tensed even more so with annoyance of the mention of Luther. "While, Robin, Zatanna and Kid Flash, you will go to Gotham University, and find out as much as you can on Lenard Brinks," two other images came to view, one of the university, and one of a man in his 50's. "He's a lecturer at the school, or at least he was, over a month ago he went missing. Brinks' research was on theoretical drug structures. We believe he was taken to help develop the mind manipulation drug. Find his research, and if possible find him." Batman finished, but however someone wasn't.

"What about Artemis?" Wally asked very bugged and confused at the leaving out of the archer. "Sure she can't handle our awes-"  
"She has a different assignment" Batman interjected, cutting Wally off. Artemis glared at Wally.

"Yeah Baywatch, I'm cool that way." She said folding her arms over her chest. No one was feeling comfortable with the whole Artemis going in solo, but it didn't really bother anyone as much it did Wally. He just folded his arms and pouted.

When everyone went to suit up, making their way to the hanger, Artemis went to find Robin. She found him about to enter, the bio-ship, but Artemis pulled him back before he could enter the aircraft, so she could have a word with him.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked while being dragged out.

"What did you tell everyone?" She questioned, hands on her hip and bending over a little, so she was on the same level as the younger boy.

"What…. What are you talking about?" he was confused for a minute.

"I'm talking about the party at Wayne's" she now narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was worried… so… I might have said something about last night.," he said sheepishly "but it was all in the goodness of my heart!" He made a weak smile. She stood straight, pinched her nose bridge sighed.

"Robin that's real sweet, but don't ok? If anything I'll tell them, I don't like it if people are noising around in my business." He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "It rises to many unnecessary questions." Turning to walk into the ship, she smiled mischievously. "Beside I think that Barbara likes you".

"What no she is like a good frie- Wait what!" he wide eyed her back as she left.

"Oh, if you say so, ***." Satisfied with herself, she took her usual seat. Kid Flash came to stand next to Robin seeing that his friend had turned an unflattering shade of red. Kid Flash had his arms crossed and was still pouting.

"Pfft…. Whatever, who does she think she is going in alone, we don't even know where she's going!" Wally sounded a little angry an annoyed. "Bet you she's going on a cover date with 'Lee,'" Wally gave air quotes. "We don't even know the guy, what if she can't handle herself and needs back up?"

"If you are so concerned why you don't go with her, if you're so worried" Robin patted him at the back. Wally scoffed.

"I'm not worried," he said immediately. "No I'm just…a… worried about the mission." Trying to cover up "Now if you want some alone time with Zatanna, I'm just saying…" getting back at Robin. That caught him off guard, and he lost balance.

"Will both of you quite it!" Superboy interjected, annoyed more so than usual, he pushed passed them, knocking into both of them.  
"Dude what's your deal?" Kid Flash said childlike angry, Superboy didn't say anything and had strapped into his seat.

"Have you noticed he has been more not like himself?" Robin asked, Kid Flash.

"It's true, Superboys recent attitude gives me reason to be concerned." Kaldur joined both flash and Robin.

"Dude not cool…" pointing at his own ear and mouthing the words, "super-hearing."

Superboy had heard that and clenched his fist. Everything was just making him more and more annoyed, and angry.

"_Conner is everything ok?_" Megan asked through her mind link with Conner. He wasn't surprised; he was use to her voice in his head.

"_Fine, everything is fine, everyone is fine!_" He mind replied back, but she knew something was wrong.

"_Conner whatever it is you can trust me I'm here for you"._She took his hand but when he still didn't look at her, she cupped his face.

_"I'm serious. I love you" _she then kissed him, an audience of Zatanna and Artemis didn't matter to them, they exchanged looks, and rolled their eyes.

"If you love birds are done then shall we move?" Zatanna said from her seat, they both broke and were bright red, Artemis and Zatanna smiled at each other.

* * *

Gotham University….

"I just don't get why she has to go there," Kid Flash said pouting while Robin tried to search Brinks' computer. Robin rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him, Zatanna was searching in the room through the files, and Kid flash was supposed to keep watch, but was pacing through the room ranting on Artemis and her take in the mission.

"If you are so worried why you don't just go over there, you do have super speed you know," Zatanna said from opposite desk of Robin, looking through more files. "What are we supposed to find anyway" lightly throwing away the file she was just reading to move to the next one,

"I'm not worried." Kid Flash said to himself pacing.

"I'm not sure, but I'm downloading all files, there are too many to go through right now," Robin said looking over his team mates.

"What do we know about this guy anyway, he seems kind of crazy?" Zatanna whispered going over his notes, "this looks like rambling of a mad man, and Robin checks this." She went over to him to show him Brinks' personal journal. "The more you read the more crazy he sounds. Look..." Robin skimmed through.

"Let's take this with us." Robin closed the journal, kid flash saw through the blind.

"I think it's times to leave the security are doing their routine check," Robin just finished downloading.

"Almost… Done." Moving his hand to his ear, "Robin to Aqualad, come in."

* * *

Somewhere in Kansas,

Luther corp., one of the many factories.

The building that was guarded were out sleeping, thanks to Megan telepathically making them sleep, they searched, hoping to find something of use but there wasn't, each time Superboy would stiffen more and more. He hated thinking about Lex and it made him angry at how they were related. And that it was his DNA which had prevented him from, gaining all of superman's true abilities, and had to rely on the shield provide by his father.

"Anything?" Kaldur asked Megan as she read the minds of the sleep guards hoping to learn something. Her eyes were glowing green, with the use of her Martian talents.

"Nothing looks like there really isn't anything here, seems like a dead end," said answered to the team leader.

"If there is nothing here let's leave why waste our time here!" he said very annoyed and irritated.

"Connor!" Miss Martian tried to often him. Superboy was not acting like himself he was a hero with anger issues but sometimes he would just push it. Kaldur sighed realizing that there truly might not be any lead here.

"Superboy right, we should return there is nothing of use to us here". Kaldur said, looking at his teammates.

"Robin to Aqualad, come in." he put a finger on his com in his ear to hear more clearly.

"Aqualad here, what is it Robin?" he asked.

"We might have found something but I think that's it, we are heading back, to the cave" Robin said.

"Agreed so are we, Artemis what's your status?" Each made their way out making sure not to be seen.

"Artemis?" he called out again.

Her voice crackled over the com-link. "I'm going home."

* * *

Somewhere in Gotham,  
Lee's Penthouse Suite

After being dropped off by bio-ship, Artemis had come to Lee's place pleading for him to help with her non-existent math problems.

"DONE!" Lee fist punched the air after completing his last question, and settled in to relax on the sofa.

"What, argghh!" She closed her book in defeat, annoyed. "Whatever" she put her hand under her chin, looking coyly at Lee, "I'll just copy off you then." She said trying to act all cute.

"Hmm, don't you know? My work isn't free," he said with a bit of ego

"Come one, can't you at least do that for your dear friend?" Still trying to act cute (it was so not like her). He just stared at Artemis, his expression unreadable. She didn't push anymore. And after a few moments she asked,

"did the police say anything?" lee wasn't caught off guard by that question.

"Um… no. Not yet, but they do suspect a few things. Let's not talk about that." He walked into the kitchen, and took out two cans of beer, and a bottle of tequila, handing one over to Artemis.

"No thanks," she said as Lee sat down beside her, he looked at her confused.

"What? Why," he cocked his eyebrow.

"I don't want to drink anymore," she said rubbing her hands on her knees, Artemis herself thought the words felt weird coming from her own lips.

"Okay, that's cool, but I got to ask why?" Lee looked to her while he opened a can of beer to drink for himself.

"Just, a friend, he- they said I shouldn't." She meant Wally, the friend who advice against drinking. Unknown to her she was blushing and not realizing. Just thinking about him made her smile, his steady gaze, his unchangeable morals, and his stupidity.  
Lee saw that and felt a pain within him slightly showing on his face, but he was keeping a brave front.

"And who would this friend be?" Lee asked hoping he would get a name, but fate, he thought sadly, is not always so kind.

"It doesn't matter to me if you drink, if you want to have it, it's totally fine." She reassured him. With that settled, he took a large swig of the frothy drink. "Listen I was thinking, why would they attack you, do you think it's because of your uncle?" she questioned trying to change the topic.

"Well of course. He's not necessarily the kindest soul around, if you get what I mean, I put all projects on hold, but he keeps on pushing me to this one project," his eyebrows scrunch together as he tried to remember, "I, ah- I can't remember the name." Lee was almost through with his beer, and started eyeing the tequila.

"So why aren't you going through it?" she questioned sitting on the sofa with both legs comfortable, as she could be.

"My legal advisers tell me I should personally go over each project before I give it a pass. And so far there are a lot of disturbing holes." Unscrewing the bottle of the hard liquor, he meets her eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I care about you, and want to help you." It was true; she did care for him, but strictly as friends.

"I don't know what is with this thing, but I think with each passing day it could blow up on me," he told her feeling a little tipsy now after having 2-4 shots of tequila. Lying on his back now, "I'm just glad you are here, my mom left me, went back to her parents, when she couldn't handle her in-laws here." He twisted his lips up, not in a smile but more of a grimace. "Some family huh?" he said, still trying his best not to crack.

Artemis felt empathy for her friend radiate throughout her whole body. Grabbing his shoulder, she tried her best to comfort him in a hug. He held her tight and returned the tight embrace. And in that moment, when they were about to pull away, Lee kissed her.

"Lee," Artemis said trying to make space between them.

"Artemis, please." He begged, not looking at her, eyes shut tight. She felt bad, conflicting thoughts raced through her head. Artemis stayed impossible still while thinking, but Lee made her choice for her and he went back to kissing her.

She didn't fight him this time, but Lee was a good kisser and her traitorous teenage body, slowly started to reply. They moved closer, until both were on their knees on the sofa. Lee's hand gently pushed Artemis down on her back side, with him lying lightly on top of her. His hands made their way from her back to her waist, along the hem of her shirt. His hands lingered there waiting to put his hand under her blouse.

Lee kept on kissing her neck, but warning bells started ringing in Artemis' mind, she felt weird and uncomfortable. Gripping his hands, she tried to stop Lee from putting his hand under her shirt. His hold on her waist tightened; even with the alcohol in his system, he was stronger than most. But it was until he started sucking her neck, did images flash in her mind. White hot memories of the night where she was….

"NO!" She pushed at Lee's shoulders, startling him.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" She started shaking. Acting on impulse, He reached out to touch her again.

Before his hand made contact with her arm she was standing.

"I need to get home." Without saying anything else she ran out through the door. Lee just sat there, his mind too clouded to follow or grasp what had just happened. He ran a hand through his hair, and letting out a sigh of frustration.

Artemis needed out of the building, now. Not stopping to wait for the elevator she ran down the stairs. She hated herself and was getting berating herself; her mind was in chaos. All she could do to stop the memories from flooding in was to push her legs harder, making her limbs go even faster.  
Robin and Aqualads voices came through her ear piece. She suppressed a startled yell, and put a finger to her ear, wrapping the other one around herself, as Kaldur spoke.

"Artemis, what's your status?" Kaldur asked, he paused waiting for her answer. "Artemis?" He asked again when he received no response.

"I'm going home." She said still holding herself.

* * *

**A/N now please review it the more reviews i get the sooner it will be up. btw thanks al my fans for the PM. make me happy and spill with reviews**

**heheheh... also now more to come, so be ready but first please review muwah!**


	10. Chapter 10

It didnt take Artemis long to reach home at the speed she was walking. When she got there, suddenly popped up infront of her were, Kid Flash, Robin and Zatana, she was a little taken aback by their sudden appearance

"What are you doing here?" she asked still holding on to herself, But still she was a little off.

"KF wanted to see if you were ok" robin said pointing at kid flash. He nudged robin and turned red.

"yeah he did, though I have full trust in you " Zatana said leaning in smiling.

"just wanted to make sure the mission went well and that somebody didn't go all solo to screw things u-"

"im fine!" she said it quick still not ready to be with people right now. Kid flash was taken aback, and robin noticed her behavior similar like last time, something had put her guard up so high that you couldn't almost see her.

"wahoo chill." Wally said putting his hands up, in defense.

"Artemis are you ok?" Zatana asked, Taking a step forward.

"I.."saying it loud then cooled for a bit till she said. "im fine, just hum.. my mom needs me, yeah to help her with home things," she said calmly covering her almost outburst. She went on to stepping on the stairs almost reaching the door.

"we will help with," Wally said robin and Zatana looked at each other. "right guys."

"no no its alright." She said with her hands up in defense. "Besides you cant come in like that" she said pointing at there hero attire.

"I can take care of that..." and with in that second she performed a spell waving her hands also as she said the spells. "tuo morf stius ni htiw lamron setholc." (just some random words I made up on my own) just then all three turned into normal clothes,

"see, beside im hungry what do you have to eat." He asked with a glee on his face. And for a moment there she melted in his smile her problem were slowly fading, but in a way they were replaced by their own issues and bickering. She would forget where they are, or how tough she is having. She sighed in defeat and let them in. Artemis lead the way to her apartment floor.

"ok listen whatever my mom says or ask we all go to Gotham Academy, and we were studying. " they all nodded and understood. Artemis went on to open the door then Wally asked, at the same time just a sec later when the door opened.

"but what if she ask your boyfriend" Wally inquired eyebrow raised. The door opened to reveal a living room, an Asian looking woman on the wheel chair. (ok they weren't expecting that, well ok robin knew.)

"Artemis, lee called for y- oh hello," she wheeled in when she took notice of the young teens at her door entering the room.

"mom this is dick, Zatana and that there is Wally," she said introducing and holding out her hand to indicate who is who.

"nice to meet you," Zatana said, and Wally and dick just said hello or waved. (Zatana were a little taken back by her moms condition.) right there and then Wally had new found respect for Artemis.

"nice to meet you too dear." her mother said then she looked at her daughter who was now standing beside her. " do you all go to school with Artemis at Gotham academy?"

"yes mama." Wally said smiling, just then his stomach growled. They all looked at Wally embarrass,

"Artemis 's" her mom chuckled "come have dinner, or a midnight snack," she said looking at the clock.

"no mam no we ju-" robin was about but Wally interjected. Like literally now standing in front of him.

"oh why thank you, of course we would stay," he said smiling, then looking at Artemis, again he could feel something was off she hadn't let go or said something snarky back at him to make him leave.

But all in all she didn't want them to figure out, who her mom is, or more specifically was. Yet she wanted to run and breath! But that would be too week. And Artemis knows she cant be week, no.1 rule in her family.

"well then please make yourself comfortable then ill be right back… Artemis" she wheeled off in to the kitcten.

"yeah mom ill be right there" .

An hour almost passed,

They cooked eat and cleaned away, everybody took care of themselves. Artemis didn't really quite ate at all physically she was there but mentally she was elsewhere,

"Artemis" Wally clicked his fingers in front of her to snap her out of her daze as she was cleaning her plate.

"Huh… what?" she said snapping out of her daze

"where are you lost, " he was leaning by the counter that Artemis was washing her dishes at.

"no where," she retorted.

"no something is up how come your not fighting with me" then suddenly comically "why aren't you fighting with me?" he got worried and put his hand on her forehead she seemed pale " are you feeling alright?"she quickly moved from him and shoved his hand away quickly, And he just stared at her.

"you are annoying me! There now go away!" she whispered through her greeted teeth, and narrowing her eyes.

Back in the living room,

"how is Artemis doing at achool? Are the kids nice to her?" pula asked worried for her child Zatana and robin looked at eachother.

"she is doing fine "robin said

"she is a nice girl hard working but she would never tell me her problems. You see she dosnt want me to worry, but when I don't know I worry more. I cant help it she is my daughter, and the things she gave up for me, I just want her to have everything that I never did, not make the same mistake as I did" tears were forming in her eyes. Zatana took her hand in hers

"you don't have to worry, "she gave a comforting squeeze and smiled.

Till they heard Wally and Artemis bicker though they couldn't make out what they were saying.

"is Wally Artemis's boyfriend?" pula asked.

"well…" robin rubbed the back of his,

Back in the kitchen

"Wally if you don't leave god so help me I don't kill you." She said pointing the sponge at him.

"now that's the Artemis I know " he said smiling patting her in the back she cringed.

"Wally seriously!" she took a deep breath "you know what fine see if I care im going to sleep!" she threw her sponge in the sink and was heading to her room.

"Artemis? Where are you going?"her mother asked curiously as she headed to her room, and closed the door. They were all confused, just then she came out.

"ok so thank you guys for your help I think you all should be heading home its pretty late she said almost literally shoving them out of her apartment.

"Artemis!" pula wheeled at her daughter, and her actions trying to stop her.

"but?..."

"I know, its late you should all go _home_ " she said and shut the door on them.

"well that was a... yum" robin commented awkwardly.

back inside

"Artemis! is this anyway to treat your friends?" she followed her daughter.

"mom im tired and they had to go" she said going into her room.

"Artemis is everything alright?" she asked concern in her voice. Artemis took a look at her mother, mom_ to tell you soo badly that i think im about to break and wanted to cry, shout scream and let it all out but not now not yet! i cant do this to you not now_.

"nothing mom im just really sleepy and havnt been sleeping well because of you know….im going to bed" she went in her room and closed the door behind her. But her mom knew she was lying, but how can she help she dosnt know.

Artemis was in her room and she was just pacing, _one night just one night cant I sleep without any worry,_ (she laughed at herself)_ you would think I would get use to this now. _

she clenched her fist held her head and let out a frustrated sound "Arrghh".And plopped on her bed looking up at the ceiling She ran her hands on her face then put it up like touching the ceiling _is it me or do my hand look thinner_. She sat up looked at the Alice in wonder land poster _where is my wonder land, hate you alice _ she sighed.

She took off her shirt then looked at herself in the mirror, she raised her tank top little so see her bruises she had bruises before but nothing made her more shameful but these bruises. "_they dont look that bad, some hero i am, and even save my self from a low life insect, oh but you wait, wait till i get my hands on you you got lucky going to Belle Revve._

She the heard something in her room like something fall or someone accidently knocking it over she spun around in fright to see who or what it was, _you are not scared you are ready to take who ever it is dow-_

There was a very dim light in her room. She preferred the dark she she didn't make out who it was until he spoke.

"sorry didn't mean to scare you…"Wally said rubbing the back of his head and looking at the ground. "I came to app-" he looked up to see her. And for the first time he saw her in a different light, frightened girl who was angry with bruises all over her they didn't seem like battle bruises, he had enough to know of them, they were bruises of struggle. "Artemis wha=" he couldn't complete the sentence.

She got all fidgety and went back to her bed to pick up her shirt, but Wally snatched it from her hand. And looked at her more closely then before the amount of worry and hurt he felt in himself, were exploding from his eyes. He then noticed the bruises on her neck he too knew they weren't just any bruise.

Artemis tried to take her shirt back but wally didn't give it until she kept pulling at it, and he let go trying to wrap his head around it.

"omg." Was all he could say. "Artemis…?"she was putting it on quickly, but Wally stopped her he gently held her arm.

"don't you ever knock how did you get in anyway?" she said quickly trying to avoid him.

"stop! Don't tell me that lee did this to you.." Wally asked shaking…

"what ! "

"did he try to hurt you? Did he…"she knew what Wally meant.

"no! he would never do anything to hurt me, ha this is from party that had got crashed" she said flinging her hand free of him. She turned now her back was to him, he moved her long hair from back to look at the bruises more clearly. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I said stop" she spung around fire in her eyes.

"you said you wouldn't go back to that. what are you that far gone that you cant let go! Are you dating him" it was a loud whisper he didn't wanna wake her mother or worry her more then she was. "you are one fickle girl." he was tall and in her face He was totally getting the wrong idea.

"Wally its not what you think..." she said looking away trying to avoid his eye. _why do i feel bad, its wally what do i care what he thinks. he is a jerk anyway!_

"oh yeah then do explain this!" he made her look at the mirror and more specifically at her neck. " now I know why batman put you on this solo mission, and not Megan or Zatana, its not because you have a history with him or know him for that matter, but its because you are easy!" Artemis widened at that he spun her around to look at him in his eyes "no wait scratch that, You are a tease!" _oh no you didn't!_ "you would seduc-" she slapped him hard. _what just happened?_

"when you don't know anything then don't say, then don't!" Artemis looked at him with a lot of hate anger and disbelief that HE would ever think that of her.

"yeah I don't know anything cuz you wont let anyone in, not the team not the girls not.." whisper loud angry any yet "me" he said softly, he chuckled "I mean Artemis you don't even trust your own mother. She even dosnt have any idea who or what you are" he turned away

"is that really how you feel" she asked him silently looking deep into his eyes, looking for something but didnt know what

"you know what im done here, its your life Artemis do whatever you want." He turned to walk away.

"no tell me what, is that what you truly feel?" she grabbed his arm to stop him, asked as if her life was in the balance of this answer. _why am i so desperate to know?_

"I don't know, beside why do you care what I think!" he said trying to get free but she wouldn't let go,

"I don't know, why do you care who im with or not!" they both went silent and stared at each other intensely Both breathing heavy with anger with in both.

"I don't," he said with a a lot of force. "I might have use to now I don't "she said cruel and yet soft.

"Artemis?" came pula's voice from outside the room. (she probably heard some shouting)

"Have a nice life Artemis" he said oh so cold, And was out of her room with in a flash. Just then her door opened

"Artemis, is everything ok?"

"no mom" was all she said.

**A.N hey yall i know i have uploaded it pretty late, sorry but hey check this short chap out and leme know, this is really short so ill be uploading the next one that i have ready in a bit, need to sleep really sleepy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N ok this is like just a filler, but will upload really soon btw if i hadnt made thing clear then here it is,**

****"normal talking"

_"mind link talking_"

_inwardly thing_

* * *

Weeks go by, (performance ep can also be included if wanted) and nothing, they don't speak to each other more than needed its always and only mission related. For some reason it wasn't the same with them not as much talking but they would bicker, the team tries to heal there broken family Megan and robin and Zatana gave their best, but to no avail. Also in that time period they had gained a new member Rocket, also a new romance couple. While the team saw one built and then fall down hill another one was going as steady smooth as it should have.

It was December now and which meant exams were just around the corner. So basically they would get fewer missions, and more time to study. But Aqualad would try and make time to return to the surface world. They have already started going on dates though they did not label their relationship just yet. And red arrow was promoted, to the justice league. All was well and normal, well figuratively.

But today was the day that they would get there assignment, through out that time period, what they had learned and discovered was that lee was indeed a victim to his uncles crimes. But before the league or the authorities can have any luck of capturing him he fled, while as usual lex was dropped of all charges making him yet again a free man. But sadly they could not retrieve the drug however, it came to their knowledge that it was in production and was being sold on the streets, at numerous location which is why batman had called them over, on Wednesday, so they would have the entire week till Friday, to learn and do a little research on their own, before they leave to investigate.

"you have 3 days, you have to go to," on the holographic screen came in view, a village in the jungles located in "Thailand, we have Intel that the XZEON (just a random name i gave it) is being mass produced from there, then shipped off to," in came another view of a port, in Pakistan, the Karachi port "through which it is assembled and shipped of to different locations worldwide." Batman was informing the team of their mission.

"in that time frame you are required to, collect information, and look for the middle man, there have been some citing of Lenard brink, if he is still alive and held captive, then that's the place where he would be." Batman kept going, "in Pakistan you must find the right group and consignment to stop it from being taken anywhere else." Batman then was scanning the team, batman was done explaining.

"and now we make our move. But first we need to know around these areas we shall study on them and try to blend in without attracting any unwanted attention." Aqulad said.

"Exactly you have until Friday, then you move out". Batman said and everyone agreed. "Artemis we need to talk," batman said and walked away, everyone looked at Artemis as she followed Wally just folded his arms over his chest.

"hey Superboy can u use your super hearing, to see what they are talking about? Even I don't know whats going on.." robin concluded, and though Conner didn't like being told what to do he still did it anyway,and everyone came closer to him and tried to read his face, for anything serious.

"you are not sitting in for your counseling sessions with black cannery. Why?" batman question with the same tone as he ever has,

"I don't need counseling, what I need is something to fight," she said folding her arms and looking up at batman.

"you think you can go in to the field with your unresolved issues, you were almost r-" she dopped her arms, looked at him fearing he might say that word to through her back. Batman also stopped before he were to say something wrong.

"look batman I know you, G.A. and canary are trying to help, but im past that now why cant you all get past it and just through with it like it never happened?" she turned to walk way, but batman put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"you are off this mission," she spun around. "you are a danger to yourself and the team until you don-" batman every so firm but was interrupted by Artemis, surprised shocked and hurt.

"until I don't! until I don't what!" she took a step forward. "you can't do this." Batman just starred her down and said nothing she took a deep breath. "ok you want me to work through them I will, but talking about it wont help unless im talking to the right person. And from the way we talk you will see results most definite of It."

"you are still off untill Canary give her approval" Batman said walking off. she walked away, out of the cave to the beach. Batman stopped to watch her go, then walked in to the zeta tube.

"well?" robin asked as he notice there conversation ended. Superboy honestly didn't understand himself. So how could he explain to others?

"what is it super boy?" Aqualad asked taking a step forward. Now everyone was curious as to what was it…

"she … she has issues…." He said blandly, "there is something that happened to her though I think on an emotional level, that she need counseling from black canary" superboy said confused.

"but I thought you were all done from your counseling sessions with black canary, weren't you?" Zatana asked looking at everyone,

"Counseling session? From your failsafe?" rocket asked.

"yeah and Artemis was the first one to be done with," Megan replied. Rocket, looked to see where Artemis went. She thought she should just see whats going on talk to her maybe, cuz she had no idea what was going on, since she was still new to the team.

"do you think she will come on Friday?" Wally asked sheepishly from everyone.

"i am not sure but I don't think she will give up" Aqualad said looking at rocket but she was gone,

Outside Artemis sat on a rock as the waves hit the rock and splat some water on her. she was disturbed confused and most of all angry. rocket came out and followed her foot print in the sand, Till she found Artemis sitting on the rock.

"hey girl, why so serious?" she asked her comically to sit next to her.

"oh nothing just, chilling." She said still looking out on the horizon.

"You know, if there is a problem you can talk to me or anyone on the team right" rocket told concerned. Artemis dug her nails in her arms.

"you when I first started out as a side kick, my mentor, Icon didn't even want to be a hero until I convinced him," rocket started telling her a few things that she thought might help her, if she had known a few of hers then Artemis would ease up a little, "and to think me, a convict." _wait what! _Artemis suddenly looked at her; rocket took note on how she looked at her "yeah I know, I know. It's not something I advertise about, but it was a dark period at that time for me and if I hadn't met I icon, if he hadn't cut me some slack then I probably wouldn't be here right now." Both girls turned to look back at the horizon; Artemis was beginning to feel comfortable.

"but doesn't it bother you that one day the ghost of your past would come to haunt you?" Artemis asked.

"hum it use to, it use to bother me a lot. After a few run ins from my pals I learned, I cant do anything about it to change it, and honestly I wouldn't want to. Its because what I know and experienced make me different and awesome at the same time." She smiled at Artemis. Artemis did feel some ease. "Any way why bore you with my stor-" rocket was inturpted.

"I was almost raped. a few weeks ago by someone I trusted at one time," rocket gasped ok she was not expecting this it could have been anything, a dying family and messed up boy issue but not this. "and the worst part is my father knew and wouldn't have done anything, even if we don't see eye to eye but to be like this is more then I thought," she rested her chin on her knees. "im past it, well trying to get so," rocket put a hand on Artemis shoulder for support and comfort.

"dose anyone know this?" rocket asked

"only a few of the league. Like the bats, G.A. and Cannery, and now you but u mustn't tell anyone not the team or Aqualad."Artemis narrowed her eyes when she said the last part. Rocket blushed alittle,

"its not my story to tell but, girl the team is worried about you don't you think they can help you?I mean kid is tripping over some kid when he really wants to know what's getting at ya!"

"they cannot know not yet any way, maybe later not now!" she her voice turning from hard to a low soft one.

"ok girl," rocket said. They both just sat on the rock silently

* * *

"Artemis. Artemis, hold up." Lee came running through a bunch of other G. Academy student, Artemis was just pulling out her text book for the next class when she turned to look at lee, its been awkward for both, Artemis tried to avoid lee as much as she could, though it wasn't difficult at first due to papers. But they knew he was in a clear and had no direct involvement, she didn't need to be at his side at all time. But instead she now kept her distance. Which he took notice off.

"whats up?" Artemis asked lack of interest in her voice.

"oh nothing." he joined to walk by her, then after a few seconds he held her arm for her to stop walking so she did and looked at him. "are you avoiding me?"

"no why would I be avoiding you" she smiled and looked away and started walking, oh she was so avoiding him.

"I dont know, havnt see you much lately and every time I come around u disappear." Which was true but why would she tell him that. "Everyone is like its me, and dick is like your seeing someone." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"what!" she questioned all confused and alert.

"tell me if you are, just be real say it if you are don't string me along or keep me in you back pocket" she was getting angry at him

"are you cra-" she was cut of,

"don't lie, I also heard dick say that things are a little rocky and that's why u are so distant from everyone lately." He now led her from both her arms. "listen if you really like him! be real" she got really annoyed and moved his hands away.

"I have no idea what your talking about, but right now I have to get to class," she walked away later.

* * *

**A.N what do you all think let me know R&R 3 :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hey yall! ok so here is the new ep! so have fun and R.R.**

* * *

"Artemis Artemis, hold up." Lee came running through a bunch of other G. Academy student, Artemis was just pulling out her text book for the next class when she turned to look at lee, its been awkward for both, Artemis tried to avoid lee as much as she could, though it wasn't difficult at first due to papers. But they knew he was in a clear and had no direct involvement, she didn't need to be at his side at all time. But instead she now kept her distance. Which he took notice off.

"whats up?" Artemis asked lack of interest in her voice.

"oh nothing." he joined to walk by her, then after a few seconds he held her arm for her to stop walking so she did and looked at him. "are you avoiding me?"

"no why would I be avoiding you" she smiled and looked away and started walking, oh she was so avoiding him.

"I don't, havnt see you much lately and every time I come around u disappear." Which was true but why would she tell him that. "Everyone is like its me, and dick is like your seeing someone." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"what!" she questioned all confused and alert.

"tell me if you are, just be real say it if you are don't string me along or keep me in you back pocket" she was getting angry at him

"are you cra-" she was cut of,

"don't lie, I also heard dick say that things are a little rocky and that's why u are so distant from everyone lately." He now led her from both her arms. she got really annoyed and moved his hands away.

"I have no idea what your talking about, but right now I have to get to class," she walked away later.

"hey Lee, " he turned around to see Barbra call him, "the principle asked for you in his office," he noted and left head to the principal's office in the other direction of Artemis.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice.

Thursday 22:00 est

The team was gathered at the de-briefing room with Batman, G.A, R.T. and Icon (he was there to see Rocket off,) they were in there civilian clothes, about to leave for Thailand. As usual, after going over the assignment, batman had a word alone with robin, as did Icon with Rocket, but then so did Artemis and green arrow, and Artemis and batman.

"take care kid" green arrow said putting a hand on her shoulders, "and have fun its Thailand after all" he said with a comforting smile.

"of course I will" she said back with a smile. Then she looked at batman he said and did nothing unusual, until green arrow walked away a little so maybe batman could say something.

"…" batman didn't say and just followed after G.A, till he stopped…

"thank you" by Artemis to the dark knight, she held one of her arms with one hand, looked down then back up again. "that you didn't say anything to anyone" she said

"its not my story to tell." He said his back to her. "But it's ok to, let people in, thats when you will actually know who had ur back and if you would do the same. But more importantly you should also be just a teenager" he said over his shoulder. Artemis took note and headed to the team to stand next to the girls.

"great lets go!" Wally excitedly said all packed and looked like he was going to the beach with shorts and a beach shirt on.

"he dose know that we are going on a covert mission, and not a party" she said softly to the girls. They just chuckled.

"ok you all depart in 15 minutes." Batman said addressing the team. "this strictly covert, and if needed then subdue the operation, and retrieve back Dr. Lenard."

"understood" Kaldur said firmly. "alright team move out." Kaldur said heading to the bio ship, As did everyone else While robin was walking with Wally talking to him.

"so we zetta to Washington dc, then from there we would reach Bangkok, around.. 02:00 pm , which means it will still be day"

"aww man I forgot my passport." Wally wined.

"you don't need it genius." Conner said heading to the bio ship, spear coming in, conner motions him to go away, And so he did. Megan chuckles,

"look like he wanted to come to, almost feels like we are going on a holiday," she smiles taking Conners arm.

" its not a vacation Megan," he retorted a little to harshly, which he so regretted after words.

"what up with you Conner, you have been so on edge lately especially after coming back from Haly's circus" she looked upset yet concerned, she let go then "_whats going on, are you upset that, about your heat vision and your, ability to fl-"_

"_no Megan! Its just," _he sighed mentally "_right now you are not my girlfriend but my team mate lets go." _ Ouch! He walked on to the bio ship, leaving a stunned and confused Megan behind.

"hey you ok?" Rocket shook Megan, behind her was Artemis and Zatana,

"wha-, yeah im peachy" she faked and smile.

On the other side of the room "do you think they will be ok on their own I mean, we are sending teenagers who have no control over there hormones on a 3 day and NIGHT mission," Icon said,

Batman was silent.

"I just hope they have fun, and remember to be teenagers, we might be putting a little too much pressure on them." Green arrow said.

"maybe but they know better, and they know the mission is there priority" batman said.

"don't worry, they are good kids, what could go wrong" green arrow smiled and put a hand on Icons shoulder for comfort. However he was also a bit hesitant, but in his heart he wanted and believed it.

* * *

Bangkok, Friday 20:30 est

"mmummmumm." Two bodies entered the dark room not even bothering to turn on the lights, were pressed against the door frame devouring each other, both bodies holding tight they closed the door as they enter, he kissed her from the mouth, jaw line, neck and lower. she unbuttons his shirt And he pulled at hers. They were breathing and moaning heavily.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him tight both were shirt less and still making out. he moved to the bed room unhooking her bra, she pulling at his hair and closing the bed room door behind them.

* * *

Friday 14:15 est

They almost approached their destination, landing on a out skirted beach in Bangkok, they landed as they got off Megan hid the bio ship just under a few un important trees and camouflaged it. Wally runs out and skids, blowing over sand. They all wore rather light clothes since it wasn't so cold. They all wore shorts while Megan and Zatana wore skirts and a loose t-shirt (use your imagination).

"smell that" he said arms out taking an a huge breath his backs to everyone while he faced the beach, "that is the smell of holiday/mission/ hot babes on the beach is this heaven or what"

"its not a vacation Wally," Artemis called at him he pretended like he completely ignored her.

Megan looked at Conner, who looked at her from the conner of his eye.

"yeah, careful what you say Wally" she said turning Caucasian and walk ahead of Conner,

"so where to" Zatana asked, the group as they made their way out of that area with their bags full of clothing gear equipment if needed etc. to head to the more crowed side of the beach which was quite far away.

"robin" Kaldur looked at robin, since he said he would take care of accommodations. Since the Atlantean didn't know much of the surface world.

"we will be staying that the royal elephant" robin said

"royal hotel? Sound quite expensive, how are we paying for this… cuz I have a good mind for shopping as well" rocket questioned.

"I don't have any money on me" Conner said sheepishly confused he never thought of this

"don't worry its all taken care off" robin said both Zatana and rocket eyed him like a yeah right whatever look, "no really don't worry it is taken care off"

"really well I wouldn't be supised," Wally said taking of his shirt. "don't worry ladies its all taken care off, just like wonder boy here says, I wonder who- ouch" robin elbowed him in the side, "anyway lets hit the beach I think I see myself some fish to reel in" and Wally makes his way to the beach where there is a crowd of young kids like themselves.

"wait we cant" Kaldur called for him "we are on a mission, our first priority is-"

"yeah I know but they also said to have fun besides how often do we go on a trip like this," Wally held his hands together infront of Kaldur and making puppy dog face "please for a bit, I just might meet my soul mate here" Wally pleaded while Artemis scoffed.

"pufft yeah right soul mate he'd be lucky to even get a slug." Artemis said low but everyone still heard it so did Wally. And robin laughed covering his mouth.

"some people think they are so funny huh," Wally glared at her, then looked back at Kaldur with pleading eye. Kaldur looked at Wally for about 2 mins and sighed

"fine…" he said most annoyed but truth be told he wanted to explore the water himself aswell. "but only for a bit,"

"yes!" Wally exclaimed and ran (normal) towards the crowded side of the beach, the team followed.

"really, even while on a mission all he thinks about is.. ARRGH!" annoyed Artemis growled.

"well it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun I mean personally im exhauu..(yawn) sted." She said Conner looked at Megan apologetically.

"Megan I.." she didn't say anything she just looked at him from the conner of her eye, "I" she sighed. _"you were right, this is bothering me" _ she felt bad for him and forgot why she was angry in the first place.

"_do you wanna talk…" _Megan asked now walking a little slower to meet his speed and be walking next to him.

" _no actually that's the last thing I want right now" _ he said. And she understood, to lighten his load she held his hand and ran a little in to the water and splashed water at him, to which he was late laughing lightly and splat water back at her playfully.

Robin, Zatana, Kaldur, Rocket, Wally and Artemis, picked a spot at the beach apparently, much to Artemis disappear the other two couples wanted to spend some time with each other, other than the entire team, which had practically left Wally and Artemis to hang out with themselves which neither of them were looking forward to.

Everybody started stripping, (except Artemis) and revealed there swim wear which they were wearing underneath their clothes. They wore a bikini bra and short shorts. Whole the boys just took of their shirts since they were also wearing those swimming trunks. Once they were done they all went into the water, as if on que robin and Zatana then Kaldur and Rocket.

Which now in a weird way left them both uncomfortably awkward. Wally cleared his throat

"this isn't some couples get away you know we are here on a mission." He said like the Wally he is.

"you know there is something wrong when Baywatch says that" she said not really to him but to herself.

"what, I can be level headed and focused." He said to her she just laughed then pointed out behind him.

"look! Those swim suit models are giving out free food!" she said and Wally sprung his head around so fast

"what where, where" that's when he heard Artemis laugh hard and really hard on the sand holding her stomach .

"you think that's funny," Wally said picking up sand and making a dangerous attempt at her, she saw this and while laughing slowly created some distance from the boy who was now all red and in nothing but his trunk.

"now, now Wally you wouldn't wanna do anything that you might regret later, remember you can use your powers out in public." She warned she got up and stepped back as he was walking a little closer to her,

"I know," he gave her mischievous grin to her "I don't need my powers to take you down" he said darkly but yet playfully.

"oh yeah we will see" with that she ran and he did to after her,

"hey get back here," they ran and jumped over people who were lying down on the beach, Till Artemis bumped into a group of people.

"oh im so sorry" Artemis said trying to get up.

"im not" said the boy helping her up. Aretmis looked at her shocked and couldn't believe he-they were here.

"hey artemi- (recognizing the group) you ok" something about them made him feel uncomfortable. _What is he doing here, really out of all the places why here! Unless YOU ARE WORKING WITH LEX! _ Wally thought.

"um.. Wally this is… Danica, Jordan, carlos, tylor and.." she was cut of by Wally.

"lee" Wally stepped beside Artemis and was suddenly looking tough and all (quite odd) then changing back to cool Wally, "Artemis has told us so much about you." He said shaking hands and now standing closer to Artemis.

"oh really cool and you are" lee took note of his behavior and narrowed his eyes.

"this is Wally, umm what are you doing here?" she asked very confused.

"well when you told me you would be out of town" filled in after Danica,

"Which btw does not mean out of country" from Ty to Carlos

"so I asked youe mom, and she told us you were here, thats where lee comes in" Jordon said motioning to lee

"so I flew them all up here, been awhile since we all chilled." There was a smile but quickly faded after noticing how unhappy Wally looked, "but it seems like you had other more intimate plans." They both then look at each other and step a little apart.

"who! Me! With! Him! No no we are here with a group…. A…ummm…. DICK! Dick is here too, its just a few friends nothing intimate" she said all this quickly and nervously which Wally took slight offence

"yeah me and her pufft please I wouldn't even if she was the last think on this planet" Wally said quickly.

"you! I wouldn't! Please if any of you girls want at this Wall Man go for it! I beg you" Artemis said both hitting daggers through their eyes.

"oh like your miss congeniality," Wally retorted back. The argument was getting quite heated now, and people were noticing.

"hum ok… not that this isn't interesting and fun, but I would really like to go in the water now can we" she pulled on Ty towards the water.

"yeah you coming babe?" Jordon called after Artemis who was suddenly picked up by Carlos bridal style and in to the water they go. "wahoo"

"hey, do you wanna go in for a swim?" out of nowhere a random Asian girl comes up to Wally, he too was a little taken aback. He looks at Artemis for a split second,

"sure babe, if it you ill go anywhere" she chuckled, holding Wally's arm.

Artemis scoffed._ God am I the only one who finds him incredibly stupid and who is this chick randomly coming up asking for a swim and how pathetic is Wally who is even going! Wait why do I even care I should be happy he is out of my hair._

"hey Artemis what got you? Are you coming or not?" lee asked he totally missed Artemis annoyed yet sad reaction to Wally.

"yeah sure just a sec let me take these off" Wally heard and was secretively looking, Artemis pulled up her shirt to revel a (hot) black bikini top she looked FINE nice hot body, short shorts.

_Whaoo… what is she doing? For real with him! Fine like I care! Ive got me a hot art- I mean babe! Babe! What is wrong with me! Focus on the girl with you right now._

"lets go" Artemis said pulling lee in the pool looking at Wally for a split second. Both were acting almost as to rub it in each others face, or to tick the other off.

* * *

**A/N hey i hope you liked this and please R/R love you 3**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. hey guys that you for your support writting here has really given me some space to breath and let loose , i dont feel so much contious here as i would in real life. against my family but u honestly do give me strength. also im writing a few new stories.. if u want then please do check them out its really great to know ur reading and subscribing also reviewing. admited my writing skills are bad but give me time i will improve. i want to so badly any way love you all for ur review and and PM. 3 **

"hey, do you wanna go in for a swim?" out of nowhere a random Asian girl comes up to Wally, he too was a little taken aback. He looks at Artemis for a split second,

"sure babe, if it you ill go anywhere" she chuckled, holding Wally's arm.

Artemis scoffed._ God am I the only one who finds him incredibly stupid and who is this chick randomly coming up asking for a swim and how pathetic is Wally who is even going! Wait why do I even care I should be happy he is out of my hair._

"hey Artemis what got you? Are you coming or not?" lee asked he totally missed Artemis annoyed yet sad reaction to Wally.

"yeah sure just a sec let me take these off" Wally heard and was secretively looking, Artemis pulled up her shirt to revel a (hot) black bikini top she looked FINE nice hot body, short shorts.

_Whaoo… what is she doing? For real with him! Fine like I care! Ive got me a hot art- I mean babe! Babe! What is wrong with me! Focus on the girl with you right now._

"lets go" Artemis said pulling lee in the pool looking at Wally for a split second. Both were acting almost as to rub it in each others face, or to tick the other off.

* * *

Artemis's POV= _A:_

Wally's POV= _W: _

"anyway we better get back to our friends, we see you later" Artemis said pulling Wally out of the water noticing him having a little to much fun.

"hey wai- wha-" Wally said being dragged away from the girl who was literally throwing herself all over him.

"but wait where are you going we just got here, come on hun we barley hang out anymore.." Jordan said.

"I know but we came with a group, im sure they are looking worried for us. _Right Wally"_ she said still holding on to his arm.

"yeah? yeah I guesse." He said "we should get going it was nice meeting Artemis's really good and old friends." If Artemis didn't know any better it would feel like there were some hidden meaning in the way he said good and old. _A: really why did I ever tell him I swear now he dose have one over me._

Lee ran over to Artemis before she left and held her other hand which was free and not holding anything. _W: is it me or is he a little to clingy get over it boy she wants to leave. What does she see in him._

"wait where are you staying? We are staying the White Emperor hotel why don't you and your friends stay ill cover" lee said. "it will be fun to Artemis" right now he just seemed so handsome charming, he really had It for her, _W:wait what is he serious! Artemis better not take up his offer WE ARE ON AN ASSIGNMENT! NOT A COUPLES GET AWAY!._

"we ar-"Artemis was cut of by Wally, who was now the one pulling Artemis behind him, like protecting something of his own.

"thanks but no, lets go Artemis they might be looking for us." He said pulling her along. The other random calls out to Wally,

"wait you didn't even take my no.!" she called out for him but he hear not care, is was agitated and pissed as it was. Once with a clear distance, Artemis yanked her hand away. They said nothing but just glared for about a second or two before the both continued walking.

"btw she was hot wasn't she?"Wally now breaking the silence, once they arrived at their own spot team was still in the water while robin and Zatana were at a small juice hut a little just behind them.

"WHAT!" _A: what is he for real why is he asking me that, and why is this bothering me?_ She sprung her head around.

"it's a shame I didn't get her no." Wally said regrettably but at the same time proud of himself. "well that's just one fish in this giant ocean" Artemis was infuriated

" are you serious! Could you ever get over yourself! And why, Why on earth are you asking me if she was hot!" Wally just looked at her confused at her outburst. "she just looked like a bimbo to me with no brain," she said in a low voice which he still heard "wanna swim" she said scornfully. Wally looked at her confusingly; he had a theory why, but wanted to test it first.

"why are you jealous?" mischievously said as leaning in so close,

"what!" she looked at him, their eyes met and then there was a moment, neither of them said anything as they looked each other in the eye almost like trying to find something didn't know what it was but just something. They were close quite close Wally leaned in closer to sit properly not moving his emerald from her grey. She opened her mouth to say something….

" A! yo A!," came running J and D, Wally awkwardly moved away. Artemis cleared her throat, and started looking down left right took in a breath, J and D landed next to Artemis and in between her and Wally. "listen hun meet with us tomorrow, we will be going clubbing at some club called… what was it? Aaa…"

"it was I think Q Bar" D said. "yeah Q Bar so.."

"so I wanna see you there! Ok!" I need to talk to you its important and if u ditch me again. Then it wont be good! Get it," J said firmly but then lightened. "I haven't seen u much and I miss my best friend I need you ok" she said hugging Artemis then leaving.

"so are you gonna go?" Wally asked

"…" Artemis opened her mouth to say something.

"I think its about time we all leave" Kaldur said walking up in front of them he held rockets hand, Conner and Megan followed holding hands as well, "where is robin?"

When the approached the juice beach bar they saw him and Zatana making out.

_A:oh this is soo a couples get away!_

_W:oh this is soo a couples get away!_

* * *

"wahoo this is sweet" Wally said as he threw his bags in the room. It was a suite room, with four bedrooms, a large bathroom, a main tv room dining room and a huge patio.

"Robin and I will set up our equipment," Kaldur said entering the room. "everybody get fresh and we will head out our investigation. Robin and kid will take that room superboy and I will be staying in this room, you may take the other rooms. Decide among your selves."

"ill share with rocket!" Megan said flying over to her and holding her arm.

"yeah sure im cool with that" Megan all cheery rushed into one of the rooms.

"so I guess that leave me and you to share" Zatana said, Grabbing her bag to head to the other room.

"yeah I guess so…" Artemis said, following Zatana into the room. So whats the deal with you and robin?" Zatana froze for a second then turned around to face Artemis, she was red and had a huge smile on her face, but then settled a little.

"well you know what it means when a boy and girl kiss don't you," Zatana said a hand on her hip. _A: aaa… sure it can mean so many things :/ right:s_

"yeah so… what dose it mean?" Artemis cocked her eyebrow at her. "so who made the first move?" Artemis asked while unpacking?

"a.. well we were talking, then started flirting, well he was beating around the bush, so I went for the jump" she said Zatana was very cool when she told Artemis and didn't seem quite shy but bold and confident in herself, which may be one of the many reason why spending time with her must be the coolest.

* * *

"so she just kissed me" robin was tell Wally in the other room, of the story.

"wahoo my boy is growing up, nice" Wally quickyly unpacking and once done sat on his bed and listen like a child to his story. "well I must say some of my moves do rub of on you" being like all proud of himself, "no need to thank me" robin scoffed

"yeah right if I listen to you I would just end up seeing Zatana end up with another, guy *cough* lee *cough* even Kaldur and Conner can step up to take action, u are like a no batter" Wally was supprised, and quickly said

"what do u mean there is nothing between me and her, have u seen her she is soo…. Blah and not at all my type" Wally got of the bed and was saying all this real quick, "yeah sure she is a decent fighter, a very good archer, a great person, and sure she is a babe, sure I lik….." he did not realize what he had just said. Shocked and surprise both teens, Wally quickly covered embarrassed " I mean not that I was noticing but," he paused for a second then took a deep breath, put his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know whats wrong, why do I feel this way, I mean I cant she is soo eehh, and im soo awesome me," he said now looking out the window. "but still all I could do is think of her and it dose get me angry of this whole lee thing," robin, knew what was happening to him, there was always this love hate relationship with both of them, like there is soo much passion between these two be it argument or…

"I know im just being stupid, she is a friend and these are my protective instincts For a friend, yeah that's right. Im just worried as a friend" Wally said holding dick from both of his arms, "thanks buddy" he put him in a tight bro hug and headed for a nice shower.

Dick hit his head and sighed "god help these two, if only someone can smack both of them!" he flopped on the bed. *knock**knock* robin lifted his head from the bed,

"Kaldur is calling us all out." Zatana said peering in from a door frame alittle.

"but Wally is in the shower, " dick said, on his elbows.

"well good then we should leave quick," she replied with a smile like she was up to something.

"why shouldn't we wait." Robin confused.

"no we must definitely not wait." She said coming in the room and pulling him out, of the room. "Artemis is taking a shower too" it was then it hit robin, but then he held back.

"but wait I haven't even showered," he said stopping at his place.

"don't worry ill take care of that," she pulled him again and shut the door behind them.

"oh you are bad" robin said devilish like smirk.

"and you know you like it" she said it back with the same feel to it.

* * *

Half an hour later, Wally comes out of the shower, drying himself at normal speed, he noticed robin wasn't in so he quickly got dressed stepped out of his room. He was hoping to find atleast someone in the main room but no one, also he checked in the other rooms, but no one insight, till he came to Zatana's and Artemis room, even there no one, _W:hum would they all go out without me? Not cool. they might have not gotten far i can still catch up if I leave now._ He was about to leave Till he saw something coming out of there bathroom, like steam, _W:what in the world. _

He knocked but no answer; he got more curious and tried opening the door but no luck it was locked from the inside. He took out his goggles from his pocket and put them on, creating a save distance for him to run into it with impact for the door to open.

He ran into the door cusing it to open, (still running) due to the heavy fog, he couldn't see where but he fell head first, into a pool of water, he quickly came up for air only to hear a girl screaming.

"AAAAA, WALLY! WHAT IN THE WORLD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." Wally came out coughing for air hecouldn't see through his goggles since they got all foggy so he took them off, and then did he see a sight perfect for him his mouth dropped open. "DON'T LOOK!" Artemis scream at him then only smacked his head the other way that he fell on the ground; it was a good time for her too reached out for a towel and climbed out of the bath tub. Warping the towel around her quick before he sees anything, he might have taken a super speed look if he wanted. "what are you doing in here"

"did you not here me knocking at the door!" soon the both had fire burning through there eyes, and fuming heavily!

**A.N hey the storry in gonna come to an end after a fe****w chap... wrapping them up real quick now here.**

** now heres the thing who do u want to be having that hot secen? option are**

**kalket**

**supermartian**

**rotana/magic bird**

**waltermis/spitfire**

**lee/artemis**

**or wally/ whoever... **

**or if you have anyone else in mind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

Can't function they killed Wally I'm gonna be on fire tomorrow with a new story! This week all my other stories will come to an end! And I shall be a better writer to help and keep the fandom alive and being an honest and good responsible author.

I'm out and on my phone so I'm sorry about every thing I am an emotional wreck and need to sleep and once I'm up I will upload the story and quickly Finnish them so I can give you all something much better I owe that tO The fandom. Also I'm alone in my place for I alone am a yj lover also at school. I know this will sound weird but I need someone to talk to about all this it's annoying me if anyone knows of good good rp sites or a chat room or something I would really appreciate it :yj thank you all for your support over the time


End file.
